


【兔龙/永飞】斯克里亚宾左手夜曲Op.9, No.2

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: “请让我们薪火相传。”
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 7





	【兔龙/永飞】斯克里亚宾左手夜曲Op.9, No.2

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1.兔龙未来反乌托邦科幻AU，保留部分Build原设定及假面骑士设定；永飞星战AU，CR为随军医生设定，双线并行剧情。  
> 2.灵感来源于电影云图，Side B部分灵感来源于电影安德的游戏，题目钢琴曲为主线基调。  
> 3.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Build、假面骑士Ex-Aid导演及编剧所有。

Zwei Dinge erfuellen das Gemuet mit immer neuer und zunehmender Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht, je oefter und anhaltender sich das Nachdenken damit beschaeftigt: der bestirnte Himmel ueber mir und das moralische Gesetz in mir.(有两种东西，我对它们的思考越是深沉和持久，它们在我心灵中唤起的赞叹和敬畏就会越来越历久弥新：一是我们头顶浩瀚灿烂的星空，一是我们心中崇高的的道德法则。)

——伊曼努尔·康德

**Side A**

“新任务来了！战兔！”

Nascita的店长吹了声口哨，指尖迅速在个人终端的虚拟显示屏上一滑，“发给你了，委任等级和保密度都是三个S……当心点。”

“……什么？三个S，上一次有这种任务还是什么时候啊。”

桐生战兔迷惑地抬起头，面前刚建立好的虚拟恒星运转模型随着他的动作被收入手腕上的个人终端，接着任务的界面跳了出来，三维模型构建出地理位置，一个红点在莹蓝色的建筑底端闪烁，旁边显示着人名和要求，不过几秒的时间就迅速消失在了空气中。桐生战兔半皱着眉一面消化信息一面在沙发上坐了下来，无人机从吧台那边飞过来在他面前放下一杯咖啡，伴随着石动惣一关切的声音，“怎么样，需不需要纱羽帮你收集信息？”

“……不用，那个地方我知道。”

——我只是从来没下去过。桐生战兔把后半句和着咖啡咽了下去，又险些没吐出来，“……这是人造咖啡豆吧，都是固定的味道怎么会也这么难喝啊，老板。”

桐生战兔当然清楚那个地方，难波研究所，他从没在那里任职过，但与他同在政府的研究所上班的内海成彰曾在那里工作。据内海成彰说难波研究所的建筑唯一维持地面最低高度的缘由是拥有极深的地下建筑，而这具体的深度是多少，他也无法透露。桐生战兔心不在焉地让机械臂拧紧飞行摩托的零件，有点苦恼的想着那个在地底的红点以及究竟要经历多少层才能把人带出来。万丈龙我。他嘴唇蠕动了一下，无声念出这个名字，一旁悬空的屏幕上显示着对这个名字的搜索结果为零。如果在假面骑士系统共享的资料库中都搜索不到这个名字的话——桐生战兔将修理好的飞行摩托收进个人终端中，心中隐约升起了点对这个任务目标的好奇。

他决定行动的时间是次日夜晚，六点钟人造天空准时由白昼向黑夜转换，半个小时就完全沉入夜幕中，仅仅有稀疏几颗星子闪烁，看起来像是政府为了节省能源。桐生战兔晃动两个能量瓶插入变身器中，伴随着孩子气的yeah声兔坦的甲衣将他完全覆盖了；他扬起手把飞行摩托从个人终端中释放出来，一瞬间就无声消失在了夜色里。Nascita的门在他身后又重新打开，而他错过了石动惣一站在门口注视着自咖啡馆往下三十层灯火阑珊的高楼缓慢露出的一个微笑。

桐生战兔接近难波研究所接近得毫无障碍，在飞行摩托上增加的隐形装置让他成功避过了机械兵的扫描。他径直在仅有十层的、还亮着炽白灯光的建筑门口落地，泷川纱羽提供的虚拟成像视网膜通过识别将他放进研究所，他直奔电梯，个人终端接上电梯控制系统迅速开始数据分析，零点几秒内他新建立的解密系统就破解了电梯的隐藏数据。尽管如此看见五十那个数字时还是让桐生战兔发出了一声“糟糕透了”的感叹，五十层的地底，他难以想象那将会有多少防备和阻碍。

他怎么也没想到的是电梯门打开的一瞬间会是喧嚣先涌进窄小的机械空间，警铃声伴随着机械音不断播送新的公告，整个纯白的长廊被警示灯照成一片血红——“请注意，试验品000号出现在B3区，正在向A7区移动。”桐生战兔飞快闪出电梯，眼前的甲衣开始红外扫描绘制地形，那本该防备森严的地下研究室竟对他这个入侵者毫无预警，除了逃掉的那个试验品重要性太高以外他找不到任何其他理由。地下第五十层的地形被扫描出来规整得像象棋棋盘，每一个独立的房间内都有移动的影像，显然是所有的研究员都加入了搜查。桐生战兔毫不犹疑地向走廊尽头跑去，在电梯系统恢复并自动报警前他必须找到万丈龙我，否则绝不会那样容易获得第二次机会。长廊尽头分岔成两条通向左右两侧的廊道，好似完美无瑕的镜面复制品，而在他犹疑向左还是向右时右边的廊道蓦然被破开了——一个浑身赤裸的、湿漉漉的黄发青年撞破了那间实验室的纤维墙面迎面向他冲过来，在经过他时甚至还伸手拉了他一把。“快走。”那个人低声说，声音哑得像第一次使用，“他们马上过来了。”

“请注意，试验品000号出现在A9区，请所有研究人员尽快前往。”

仿佛是为了印证他的话，冰冷的机械音更新了警报，桐生战兔满怀疑问地被黄发青年一把拽进了电梯，电梯门在他们面前合上，青年开始烦躁地敲打电梯壁，好像这就能让电梯明白他想要上升的意图。桐生战兔终于出声了，“你那样是不行的。”

“你有办法吧？赶紧，再不用整个电梯都会被他们锁死。”

桐生战兔将个人终端重新接上电梯系统，先前留下来的锁住系统的程序被重新编写，在电梯外的脚步声越来越接近时准时接手控制带着他们升上去。黄发青年疲惫地喘了一口气，侧转过来打量他的同谋，接着敲了敲面前人的胸甲，“这是什么新的实验吗？还是说你是机械人？”

“……当然不是，我是假面骑士。”

桐生战兔将能量瓶从变身器中取出来，一瞬间恢复了原来的模样，“你就是那个‘试验品000’？”

“喂，我有名字的，”青年皱着眉抓了抓后脑，桐生战兔这才注意到他扎着一头漂亮的炸虾辫，尽管看起来也浸透了不知名的液体，“万丈龙我。”

“万丈龙我？”

桐生战兔提高了音调，险些笑出声来，在他所有的作为假面骑士执行任务的生涯中还没有遇到过这样任务目标大咧咧跑到他旁边来的情况，他脱下外套递给对方，“我说，我算是救了你一命吧？”

“我可是自己逃出来的啊。”

万丈龙我接过外套系在腰间，又向他挥了挥拳头展示自己逃出来的方法，“不过，看在你启动了电梯的份上，勉强也算吧。”

“那就拜托你一会儿帮我一个忙吧。”

桐生战兔略微弯了一下眼角，柔软的卧蚕显出一个好看的弧度，“跟我走一趟？”

电梯门再次打开时桐生战兔已经重新变身成了Build，不出所料地在金属门移开的一瞬他们就迎接了机械兵连绵不断的麻醉弹问候。桐生战兔抓着加特林枪一顿扫射，飞鹰翅膀半张挡住迎向身后的万丈龙我的子弹，清理出短暂空白后他抓住万丈龙我低掠过大厅撞破玻璃门升入空中，伴随着飞行摩托从个人终端中释放出来一枚浓缩高压电弹被他掷向更高处，一阵蓝色电光从他们头顶闪过，防空电网被彻底破坏了。桐生战兔带着万丈龙我跳上摩托趁着电网自我修复的时间冲入夜色，身后留下一连串机械兵的子弹声。

他们在Nascita所在的大楼楼顶停下来，万丈龙我跳下摩托活动了一下肩膀，“说起来，你要带我去哪里？”

“嗯……实际上你是我的任务。”桐生战兔将飞行摩托收回终端中，直白地回答他，“假面骑士的存在就相当于雇佣兵，我这次接到的任务是将你从研究所里带出来。”

“然后怎样？把我放进另一个营养罐中做研究吗？”万丈龙我的声音蓦然拔高了，眼底的愤怒几乎要将他的瞳眸燃烧起来，“我以为你是好心救我，没想到你和那些人也没什么区别！”

“……虽然我也是科学家，但我从不做人体试验，仿生人的也不做。”桐生战兔停下向大楼电梯走的脚步，转过身来看了万丈龙我一眼，“委托方没有告诉我他们想要你做什么，但……你在那个营养罐中待了多久？”

“我也不知道。”

万丈龙我声音低了下去，满腔的怒火不知向什么地方发泄，最后一拳砸向了他身侧的电路箱，后者为此凹陷进去一部分，桐生战兔预计那一下大概让整幢大楼断电了几秒，“在那个东西里面你根本不会知道时间，只有他们把仪器接上来时会有痛感，如果不是痛感的程度不同你很难相信自己还活着。”

“……我曾经也有正常人的身份，然后一瞬间，我就在研究所里了。”

他伸出手去，桐生战兔借着对面大楼上电子广告牌的霓虹光看清了他手腕上的一个红点，那是个人终端的芯片被移除的证明，也是他在这个社会中不再有立足之地的证明。桐生战兔突然感到有点冷，也许是因为十二月的寒风，也许是因为万丈龙我又转过身来让他看清他脊背上的那一串接过试验缆线的疤痕。他无法想象对方曾经历过什么样的折磨，又或者说，他太过于清楚那些人的手段。

“啊，真是麻烦。”

桐生战兔重重叹了口气，飞行摩托重新被他从个人终端中释放出来，“上来。”

“你又要带我去哪里？”

桐生战兔掠过最后几颗星星也像要熄灭的夜空，重新降落在另一幢高楼的楼顶。不同于Nascita所在的那幢拥有天台的大楼，这幢大楼的楼顶被银白色的金属板覆盖了。而在飞行摩托停下来的一瞬金属板就缓慢向两侧移开，飞行摩托径直降落在了一间四面空白的房间中。桐生战兔从摩托上下来，指尖点了几下个人终端的虚拟屏幕，墙面和地板按照指令灵活地翻动起来，短暂的十几秒后他们就被简洁的现代风家具环绕了。

“喝点东西？”桐生战兔问，打了个响指，冰箱门在万丈龙我面前打开，露出了其下漆黑的空间，“……不是这个。”他摸了摸鼻尖，重新打开上面那层，从中拎出一罐可乐抛给万丈龙我，对方还沉浸在他这一番操作的震撼中，可乐撞到了他身上，咕噜噜地在木地板上滚了两圈。“这是你的家？”万丈龙我蹲下身捡起可乐，一面拉开金属拉环一面问。

“大概算是吧，我不常住在这里，多数时候住在Na……咖啡馆那边。”桐生战兔给自己也拿了罐可乐，倚靠在冰箱上回答，“你可以先住在这里，每天的储备都会按时送来。冰箱下面的地方别去，那是我的实验室。”

他好像想到什么，又补充了一句，“物理实验室。”

万丈龙我看了他一会儿，向他伸出手去，“我还不知道你的名字。”

“战兔，桐生战兔。”

**Side B**

“研修医！”

镜飞彩的影像蓦然出现在了医疗舱的屏幕上，宝生永梦手一顿险些没把可乐从易拉罐中洒出来，匆忙在桌上放下可乐站起身，“怎么了，指挥室那边的伤势很严重吗？”

“你难道毫无感觉？”镜飞彩紧皱着眉，语调焦急又充满谴责，“刚才那一下颤动你以为是什么，空间跳跃？”

经他这么一提醒宝生永梦才意识到了不对劲，λ星的守卫战中他们作为最前线的联盟军绝无空间跳跃离开λ星范围的可能，那一下颤动来得太异常，而他当时忙着检查几个医疗胶囊的状态根本没来得及多想，就连刚刚打开可乐的短暂休息也是忙里偷闲。他知道镜飞彩那边的情况更加恶劣，指挥室的军官轻伤不下火线，就算是断了整只手也要一边让医疗员一边接骨一边继续指挥。只不过他没想到会是镜飞彩而非指挥室里的某一位军官出现在屏幕上，这让他隐约有了点不太好的预感。

“是什么？对面的离子炮击中了指挥室？”

“马上赶过来。”

镜飞彩用一句直接的命令代替了解释，宝生永梦将可乐一饮而尽，揉扁易拉罐扔进垃圾箱，迅速从医务舱离开。沿路遇上的士兵都匆忙从他身侧跑过，但没有一架舰载机起飞的声音传来，宝生永梦只觉得事情越来越不妙了——而他的预感很快就得到了证实。指挥舱门在他面前开启的一瞬他只看见镜飞彩站在指挥台前，而本该在那个位置的指挥官和副指挥统统倒在了椅子上，显然是已经陷入了昏迷。

“……这是？”

“看这个。”

镜飞彩仍然面对着指挥台前面的那一片布满敌舰的漫漫星海，只招了招手让他靠近显示台。他迅速在指挥台屏幕上点了几下，那一块屏幕被投射到了面前的玻璃上，本该出现航图和战舰布置的屏幕上此刻是一堆乱码，像是对面战舰的无声嘲笑。

“对面不知用了什么方法入侵了我们的指挥系统，上将和中将的精神力受到直接冲击，已经断开和指挥系统的连接……整个指挥舰上只有我们能操控了。”

宝生永梦明白他的意思，要成为医生所需要的精神力甚至超过对战舰驾驶员的需求，而作为指挥舰上的随军医生，只有他和镜飞彩的精神力也许能够胜任操作指挥舰的职责，但他仍然有所顾虑，“我们都没系统接受过战斗指挥的训练，飞彩さん，万一我们导致这场战斗的失败？”

镜飞彩终于侧过身来看了他一眼，“我还没忘记当年是谁在圣都军事学院保持的四年模拟作战游戏排名第一。”

“说得也是。”宝生永梦笑起来，磅礴的精神力一瞬间释放出来接上了指挥舰的操控系统，在短暂的晕眩过后他感受到了那阵乱码的冲击，他咬紧了牙，精神力蓦然将那阵乱码扫了下去，身侧的镜飞彩身体却是一趔。宝生永梦匆忙伸手去扶，镜飞彩闭着眼用力按压太阳穴，沙声责备，“这就是天才玩家的作战手段吗？先断掉副指挥的连接？”

“……抱歉飞彩さん，我没注意到你也连了上来。”

宝生永梦低声道歉，收回部分精神力为镜飞彩连接副指挥位腾出空间。他没有尝试过双人驾驶，但这并不妨碍他将战斗的命令一道道发出去。牵引波束，离子炮，战斗机一艘艘从指挥舰旁离开，在他面前的屏幕上和帝国军的战舰相会，浩瀚星海中炸开一束束烟花。“ARC-170。”镜飞彩提醒他，对面火红双翼的战机形成尖锐的三角阵型，尖刀一般向着指挥舰直插过来，“回防后……”他的建议还没说完就被宝生永梦打断了。“不。”年轻的医生、现任的指挥官坚定地拒绝了对指挥舰的掩护，侧脸在光暗交替中晦暗不明，眼里却好像也被映入火光，“让ETA-2组阵直线迎对，务必要在他们接近指挥舰之前拦截。”

“那不可能。”

镜飞彩扬起手将战舰的分布图显示给他看，“ETA-2半数驾驶员都在之前的抵抗中被回收，你就在医疗舱怎么不明白？现在的ETA-2出巡根本不够组阵——”

“当然是要换人驾驶啊！”

宝生永梦咧开唇线又笑起来，语调轻松得像毫无负担，“要辛苦你了，飞彩さん。”

“你想……”

镜飞彩下一秒就知道了宝生永梦的计划，他精神力上的负荷猛然一重，竟是宝生永梦将大多数的指挥舰操控都压在了他这边，接着ETA-2出战的命令被宝生永梦发出，镜飞彩眼睁睁看着那一半本该无人驾驶的战机从指挥舰中飞出，交织在完好无损的那一半中，形成完美的阻挡阵型横跨在指挥舰前。他咬紧了后齿，有心斥责宝生永梦简直胡闹——他一人操控了半数，这对他的精神力来说是极大的、甚至整个联盟中都不会有人敢于尝试的消耗——但他不能出声，他担心会影响到宝生永梦此刻的操作，从而让敌舰发现他们半数迎战战机不过是空架子而加以针对攻击。

“开火！”

火焰、电光、爆炸的热波和牵引波光伴随着那一声在屏幕上炸开来，宝生永梦紧紧盯着屏幕，他无法同步所有战机的显示屏，只能借指挥舰的视野加以判断，庞大的计算和操控量紧压在他的精神力上，一声喘息好像都显得多余。一个瞬间一架ARC-170炸毁了他操控的一架ETA-2，突破阵型向着指挥舰迅速靠近，接着离子炮的光芒从指挥舰上发出，几乎就在他们面前将那架ARC-170炸成了焦黑的残骸。

宝生永梦将手移到镜飞彩按在指挥台上的手上，轻微地拍了一下表示感谢，镜飞彩翻过手在他掌心飞快敲了一串电码，内容很简单，仅仅是“不要勉强”。他得到宝生永梦又一下轻拍，随后对方收回手，操控的所有战机收缩成了包围阵型，在另半数的掩护下毫无保留地倾泻弹药，一发激光炮穿越了敌军阵型撞向了对面指挥舰，而在所有联盟战舰追击上去时，那艘指挥舰消失在了茫茫星海中。

赢了。宝生永梦轻微喘了口气，控制着战斗机回收进指挥舰，最后一艘停入时他彻底断掉精神力连接，巨大的眩晕感扑面而来。他稍微回过神来才感觉到镜飞彩扶着他，那句整场战斗中都隐忍着的简直胡闹终于说出了口，接着镜飞彩问他要不要去医疗舱。“明明之前还在医疗舱工作啊，回头就自己躺进去好像有点太占用胶囊。”宝生永梦挠了挠头，双手撑住指挥台稳定身形，“先向α星求援吧，帝国军肯定不会就这么打消入侵念头。”

“主星回复说暂时抽调不出指挥将领，让我们代领上将和中将的职责。”

被白炽灯照亮的会议室内，镜飞彩将刚收到的消息从个人终端滑向投影屏幕，“上将和中将还在医院昏迷，看来我们要承担一阵子指挥的义务了。”

“镜中将。”宝生永梦故意那么喊他，抱着热巧克力从会议桌上跳下来坐在镜飞彩旁边，“主星是这个意思吗？”

“……关于帝国军使用的武器的消息，主星说很快就会有人和我们联络。”镜飞彩没理会宝生永梦玩笑般的调侃，伸手过去将他的个人终端调到一个加密频道，“这个频道的权限暂时转移给了我们，但使用的时候还是要谨慎。”

“永梦？”

像是为了印证镜飞彩的话，随着轻微的滴声宝生永梦的终端上蓦然跳出了视频画面，对面显然没有预料到出现的会是宝生永梦，叫出他的名字的声音满是惊讶。镜飞彩手一挥将视频转移到投影上，丝毫不显得意外地打招呼，“假野明日那。”

“……Poppy？为什么会是你？”

宝生永梦攥紧了马克杯，同样惊讶于见到昔日圣都学院的好友，对方在震愣片刻后很快反应过来回答，“啊，我在毕业之后就被联盟安插到了帝国军队里……所以，你们这是？”

“暂代指挥，有什么消息直接告诉我们就行了。”镜飞彩敲了敲桌面，略微皱起眉，“那究竟是什么？”

“是……他们称作Bugster的病毒。”谈到最新的情报，Poppy也严肃了起来，“那种病毒会对精神力造成直接冲击，进而扰乱舰艇的操作系统。我暂时还不知道这是被他们‘发明’出来的还是新发现的病毒，但这边有一个新的将领能够熟练使用它。”

“就是之前指挥的那一个吧？”宝生永梦握紧十指，前倾身体询问，“你知道什么关于他的消息吗？”

“暂时还没有，我只知道他叫帕拉德。”Poppy垂下头去滑动了一下个人终端，一张证件照被投射到屏幕上，“关于他的背景是保密资料，我还需要一点时间去调查。”

“多谢了。”镜飞彩关闭了视频通话，在个人终端上飞快输入一串定位，宝生永梦凑过去看他的屏幕，在看见那个显示出来的红点上语调微妙了几分，“这是贵利矢さん？”

“法医这个月就会经过λ星，‘流浪者’说不定会有办法弄到关于那个人的情报。”镜飞彩头也没抬地回答，“我们越快得到更多消息，对下一次防守战就越有利。”

“只不过那样的话就要和他们做交易了吧，如果贵利矢さん肯看在我们之间的交情上稍微放松一些条件就好了。”宝生永梦同样在自己的个人终端上输入定位，望着那个移动的红点沉思，“毕竟也认识这么久了。”

宝生永梦想起来最开始认识九条贵利矢时还在圣都军事学院，他在星网上的一款赛车游戏中遇到了前所未有的劲敌，后来他们奇迹般地成了那款游戏中的搭档，又进而得知了彼此现实中的消息。九条贵利矢不属于联盟也不属于帝国，他带着自己的飞船穿梭于星辰之间，同双方都做交易，被称作“流浪者”。当然，也有其他人——比如镜飞彩——会叫他法医，那个称呼并不特别友好，介于听起来颇像指责他从迷失在星际中的亡者身上获取情报和利益，但九条贵利矢显得毫不在意，甚至还颇乐意一直同镜飞彩还有宝生永梦保持联系。但他们一直以来都仅仅是朋友，还从来没有到真正做交易的地步。

“总会有办法的。”镜飞彩站起身，向逐渐明亮起来的落地窗外望去，“天亮了。”

**Side A**

“……真是麻烦啊。”

六点整，人造天空在十二个小时的夜色后重新亮了起来，天空缓慢从深黑向着灰白过渡，单调得让人对黎明一词提不起任何兴趣。桐生战兔坐在银白金属板覆盖的楼顶上苦恼地长叹了一声。他思考了一晚上也没想好应该怎么跟石动惣一讲他不准备把万丈龙我交出去完成任务，他可以不要这次任务的佣金，甚至将之前任务的佣金交出去换Nascita对万丈龙我的保护。但他不知道Nascita在这种背叛委托方的行为上会持有什么样的态度，也没有把握石动惣一会百分之百地答应他。万丈龙我在他的屋子里倒是睡得很香，就算金属板打开让他出来时发出了金属摩擦折叠的声响也没能唤醒对方。桐生战兔挠了挠后脑，心想还真是个心大的笨蛋。

他最终决定先回Nascita看看，如果石动美空在的话说不定能帮他说上一两句。飞行摩托被从个人终端中释放出来，他跨上摩托正准备打开隐形装置时听见了直升机螺旋桨的声音。那引着他抬头望去，一个金色的身影正掠过对面大楼的屋顶，身下还挂着另外三个人。他挑了挑眉，摩托迅速升空追了上去，在对方降落在一个堆满机械废品的暗巷中堵在了巷口。

"Grease."

桐生战兔迎上去，对面的假面骑士抽出了挤压啫喱变回了原样，站在他身后的三羽鸦想要上前，被他挥手阻止了，那三个人很快越过桐生战兔向暗巷外跑去。桐生战兔停在他面前，满是疑惑，“你不应该在北都吗？”

“按照假面骑士的规矩来说，我确实不应该来东都，但我不是来做任务的。”猿渡一海皱着眉打量他，“我来做调查，本来还想找你合作来着。你不会正要回Nascita吧？”

“调查？”桐生战兔看了一眼周围，“你跟我来，这里不一定安全，那些废料中说不定就有未报销的摄像头。”

他把猿渡一海带到了他出发的那个金属板屋顶上，单刀直入地问，“什么调查？”

“你知不知道浮士德？”

猿渡一海将个人终端打开，投射出一段虚拟的影像，桐生战兔眼看着晃动且模糊的影像中那个人被强行塞入金属仓中，随后画面一晃落在了一个模糊的、假面骑士式的人身上，他只来得及看清那个人胸口的蛇形。“他们是一个做人体试验的研究所，坐标应该就在东都，我追踪他们很久了，但我怀疑他们和主政府有关系。”

“不是普通的人体试验？”

桐生战兔一下子抓住了问题的关键，如果只是普通的人体或者仿生人试验根本不会引起一个假面骑士的注意，他们也无心去跟政府辩论这样的试验是否合理，但如果超出了一般试验的范围，那么严重性就要另谈。猿渡一海很快证实了他的猜测，“他们似乎想通过注入某种病毒来控制人们的行为，也就是说，只要他们启动这种病毒，携带者就会处于他们的操控之下。”

“……机械化吗。”桐生战兔揉了揉眉心，“我从没得到过关于这种病毒的消息，哪怕是从Nascita里……你能确定他们想要这样做？”

“Sawatari之前有人被他们抓走了，我尝试追踪那个人的个人终端，只追踪到刚才那条巷子里。”猿渡一海紧皱着眉，“这则消息我上传到了假面骑士共享的资料库中，你没有看见过吗？”

桐生战兔沉默了一会儿，在楼顶边缘坐了下来，他不知道猿渡一海的话有多少可信度，但他很确定从没看见过那一则消息，“只有一种可能，”他慢吞吞开口，“如果你的消息可信的话，Nascita屏蔽了对我的显示。”

他一时间不知道该去相信谁了。Nascita，Sawatari，分别在东都和北都的两个拥有假面骑士的组织本应该共享一切情报和资料，但猿渡一海的话向他提供了一种他绝不愿意去想但真切存在的可能——Nascita不再能够被信任，甚至Nascita本身也可能和浮士德存在一定关系。他只觉得被卷入了一个冰冷又庞大的漩涡中，从未想象过的信息浪潮一般向他袭来，几乎要将他溺毙，“你还知道些什么？”他终于低声问。

猿渡一海打量了他一会儿，似乎在思考是否还要向他透露更多，最后他将那则影像拉到最后放大几分，指着那个假面骑士样的人背后的一个模糊人影，“你仔细看看。”

“……这是！”

桐生战兔睁大了眼睛，那个人尽管模糊却因为时常出现在新闻播报、以及他时常在研究所见到的缘由而被一眼识别出来，“首相的儿子，冰室幻德？”

“所以我说浮士德可能和主政府有关系。”猿渡一海叹了口气拍了拍桐生战兔的肩膀，随后在个人终端上划了几下将影像传送给对方，“我建立了加密通道，你如果得到任何新信息记得告诉我一声，我必须走了。”

他将挤压啫喱插入变身器中，在装上直升机能量瓶前又提醒了桐生战兔一声，“千万别告诉Nascita我来了东都。”

“完全想不通啊。”

桐生战兔望着写满纠缠在一起的信息的塑胶板又发了一会儿呆，头顶的黑发蔫蔫地搭下来，四周建立好的恒星运转模型还在尽职尽责旋转，他坐在恒星间反复整理得到的那些消息，Nascita短期内是回不去了，在他消除Nascita的嫌疑前。但他同时也担心Nascita会找上门来，假如他们得到了难波研究所受袭的消息又迟迟没有看见他回去——他烦躁地抓乱头发，一句“糟糕透了”就要脱口而出，实验室门口突然传来了万丈龙我的声音，“战兔，这个是什么东西？”

桐生战兔从宇宙星海中站起来，周围的恒星迅速消散了，整个实验室恢复了平日的模样。他从楼梯上钻出去，看见万丈龙我正皱着眉打量整个现代化的屋内唯一和整体风格不符的东西——一台留声机。“啊，你说这个。”他自早晨以来难得轻松地笑了一下，从留声机柜下面的抽屉中取出一张黑胶唱片放进去，“是前现代化时代留下来的东西，我在黑市上找到的，他们叫它留声机。”

斯克里亚宾左手夜曲的钢琴声缓缓随着唱片转动播放出来，在时常被电子音充斥的房间内有种微妙的突兀与和谐。万丈龙我用一种打量化石的目光将那个东西上上下下观察了一番，最后问，“黑市是什么地方？”

“过去以后你就可以把头盔摘下来了。”

桐生战兔带着万丈龙我钻过最后一道铁丝网，费力地将面前的铁箱推开，金属墙面下出现了一个仅容一人通过的洞。他隔着机械兵的头盔看了万丈龙我一眼，弯下身钻过了金属墙。出现在他们面前的是一条嘈杂拥挤的街道，道路两旁摆着各种小摊，还堆满了报废的飞行器与无人机，像是在垃圾场里强行开辟出的小集市。桐生战兔摘下机械兵的头盔长长出了口气，身侧的万丈龙我露出的表情像是这辈子也没想到过在东都还会有这种地方的存在。桐生战兔正准备去碰个人终端，又猛然想起万丈龙我的个人终端已经被移除，“……算了，”他提步向前走去，“你跟着我一起好了，如果有什么想买的告诉我一声，这里没人会监视你。”

不同于万丈龙我对任何事物的兴奋，桐生战兔很清楚自己前来的目的。在一家摆放着各种手工布制玩偶的摊铺前他停下来，随手拿了只半掌大小，缝得歪歪扭扭的巨龙布偶，低头将钱和需要被调查的事情一并从个人终端上传送了过去。这是他独有的一个中转站，店主会帮他把加密的信息传递给另一个——也是他在此刻唯一还能信任的人。他回手将玩偶抛给了万丈龙我，在对方发出“为什么要给我这个”的疑惑声中慢条斯理回答，“因为看起来有点笨啊，像万丈一样。”

他们最后坐在了一家面摊前，店主将新鲜小麦粉制成的泡面端上来，不同于人工合成的面粉味道让万丈龙我吃得飞快。桐生战兔漫不经心地一边吃面一边在脑海中一一划去可能成为猿渡一海所称的浮士德的做过人体试验的研究所名字，最后落在了他所在的政府研究所和昨天才闯入的难波研究所上。他知道政府研究所曾有人提出过用仿生人代替机械兵的项目，理由是仿生人拥有更灵活的作战方式，或许还确切被研究了一段时间，但当他开始在研究所工作时，那个项目已经不再被提及了。而另一个，难波研究所，尽管报备的是武器研究，但就昨天他见到的场景来看他们做的人体试验应该也不少。究竟是哪一个更有成为浮士德的可能他仍然不能确定，随即缓缓将目光转向了旁侧的万丈龙我。

“……干什么，你要抢我的面吗？”

万丈龙我显然注意到了桐生战兔执着的视线，警惕地抬起头来。桐生战兔低笑了一声，将自己还没吃完的半碗面推了过去，“不，我想问你知不知道你究竟被抓进去做了什么试验。”

“我听不太清楚他们说的话。”万丈龙我皱着眉竭力回忆，低头打量了一下自己的手臂，“好像是我身上有什么东西他们想要提取出来。但我和其他人没什么差别啊，除了我肌肉比他们多以外？”

“果然跟笨蛋是没办法交流的。”

桐生战兔发出了果然如此的感叹，疑惑却更加重了。万丈龙我身上的东西会不会就是浮士德所研究的病毒？如果是，为什么这病毒会存在于万丈龙我身上，想要他将万丈龙我带出来的人又有什么目的。他突然有点讨厌假面骑士接任务时委托方拥有的匿名权利，唯一能查阅委托方信息的人是石动惣一，但他现在完全无法回Nascita去要求对方做这件事。

天空中轰隆隆的警戒飞艇开过的声音传来，意味着再过半个小时就将天黑，而空中和地面的道路管制也要开始了。桐生战兔匆匆付过钱拍了拍万丈龙我的肩膀，他们必须在这个时候回到桐生战兔的房屋里去，然后在十二个小时的漫漫长夜之后，再次迎来崭新的，属于逃亡者的黎明。

**Side B**

“他来了！”

宝生永梦停下对小型运输舰的操控，注视着一艘涂装得花里胡哨的舰艇蓦然从星海中出现在他们面前，还因为刚刚进行的空间跳跃和机身的不注意维护而轻微抖了一下。他迅速向那边递出了接入请求，不过片刻舰艇下方的停机口就打开了，他驾驶着运输舰稳稳停了进去，刚从驾驶舱内钻出来就被热情且用力地拍了一下肩膀。

“好久不见啊，天才玩家。”

宝生永梦嗤地笑出声来，向旁边移了移为镜飞彩让出出来的空间，“好久不见，贵利矢さん，但今天我们过来可不是和你玩游戏的啊。”

“怎么，一个星年没见，就变得无趣了吗？”九条贵利矢向他身后打量了一下，“啊，我知道了，一定是这家伙把你带的，你为什么要加入CR在他手下做实习？”

“我可没有强迫任何人的意愿。”镜飞彩淡淡回应他，“我们的目的之前也跟你说过了吧。”

“嘘，别那么公式化。”九条贵利矢摆了摆手，转身带他们向主舱走，“先来喝一杯？”

他的主舱像个大型赌场，和流浪者交易的人熙熙攘攘在赌桌边、台球桌上、还有酒吧吧台上谈话，晦暗又流转着七彩色泽的灯光漫无迹地地来回移动，伴随着不知哪颗星球上流行的摇滚乐从隐藏在各个角落里的音箱中播放出来。九条贵利矢轻车熟路带他们穿过人流到了吧台边，替他们一人要了一杯鸡尾酒，然后向宝生永梦的个人终端发了一条邀请信息。宝生永梦低头去看，还是他们之前玩过的那款游戏，九条贵利矢把装饰着橄榄的干马提尼塞到镜飞彩手中，“我先借走永梦一会儿，好好享受全宇宙最好的鸡尾酒吧，镜医生。”

镜飞彩明白一时半会儿是不可能和他谈什么交易了，端着那杯透明的酒液慢条斯理啜饮，一面又向吧台里的服务生要了一块草莓奶油蛋糕。工工整整摆放在奶油上的草莓还很新鲜，他疑心是九条贵利矢自己在舰艇上种植出来的，但无论如何都比λ星上短缺的新鲜水果来得让人满意。宝生永梦和九条贵利矢一人带了一个全息头盔沉浸在游戏中，看起来像又回到了他们在圣都学院的时候。那个时候宝生永梦也经常躺在宿舍床上带着全息头盔创下一项又一项的游戏记录，甚至为此错过晚饭，然后偷偷在半夜翻找抽屉里的压缩饼干。他知道得很清楚是因为他被宝生永梦的动作吵醒过那么几次，而后在宝生永梦忘记补充压缩饼干时还会帮他带上一两块，权当是避免同寝室的室友把自己饿出胃病。回忆到这里镜飞彩微微笑了起来，将最后一块平整切割好的蛋糕送入口中，转向刚刚退出游戏互相击掌庆祝胜利的两人，“现在能谈正事了吧？”

“所以，你们希望我帮你们收集这个帕拉德相关的消息。”

九条贵利矢意味不明地点了点头，从吧台边站起身来带着他们两人向主舱的另侧走去。他们穿过一整条长廊，在尽头九条贵利矢将手掌按在触摸屏上，掌纹通过的一瞬金属门缓缓在他们面前打开了，里面像个废品回收站——堆满了各式各样的东西。他抬起手来用不知道从哪儿摸出的激光笔照向角落的一台留声机，理所当然地开口，“我可以帮你们，但你们必须把那个东西买下来。”

“那是什么？”

宝生永梦疑惑地跨过脚下一堆他也叫不上名字的九条贵利矢从各个星球收集来的物品俯身去打量，又伸手碰了一下那个黄铜喇叭，“以前的音箱吗？”

“唔，差不多吧，是地球时代的东西。”九条贵利矢摸了摸下巴努力回忆，“我在太阳系边缘找来的，已经堆了好几个星年了，这玩意儿太占地方。”

“这是一台留声机。”镜飞彩同样跨过去站在宝生永梦旁边，蹲下来从留声机旁边拿起一张布满灰尘的黑胶唱片吹去尘埃打开将唱片放入留声机中，随着唱片在唱针下缓慢开始旋转，斯克里亚宾左手夜曲的乐调覆盖了隐约从室外传来的摇滚声，安静平缓地流淌了一室。“它太古老了，没有人买这个东西并不奇怪，”镜飞彩站起来转向门口的九条贵利矢，“但我们接受你的条件。”

“飞彩さん，你觉得贵利矢さん能够在帝国下一次进攻之前替我们收集来消息吗？”

宝生永梦在留声机播放的钢琴声中从会议桌边抬起头来问正在整理作战资料的镜飞彩，对方向他递过来一份战备资料，“我们现在只能等待了，法医或者假野明日那，总得有一个人将情报带来，否则我们就只能被动迎击。”

“滴滴——”

宝生永梦的个人终端适时响了起来，他低头看了一眼，“是Poppy！太好了，看来她得到新的情报了。”

“法医的消息也来了。”镜飞彩瞥了一眼个人终端站起身向会议室外走去，“你先跟假野明日那通话。”

他离开会议室严丝合缝关拢会议室的玻璃门，从兜内掏出全息眼镜戴上随后接通了九条贵利矢的视频，“是什么消息要我避开研修医？”

九条贵利矢停顿了半天没说话，像是在寻找恰当的措辞，最后他终于开口了，“那个帕拉德，是个仿生人。”

“唔。”镜飞彩观察着对方难得严肃的神色，“不止于此？”

“我得到的消息是，”九条贵利矢又沉默了一会儿才继续说下去，“他身上的基因来自永梦。”

“……什么？”

镜飞彩险些拔高音调，又生生压制下去，紧蹙着眉诘问他，“你知不知道自己在说什么？”

“我知道，我有证人能够确定这件事，但我不能透露他的信息。”九条贵利矢加快了语速，目光移开停留在面前的一个奇形怪状的装饰上，“Bugster也和永梦有关系，但这件事你必须瞒着他，否则会对他造成严重的后果。”

“你不说我也知道。”镜飞彩头疼地揉了揉眉心，又简短地询问了几句就挂掉了视频。他重新走进会议室时已经调整好了状态，平静地向宝生永梦点了点头，“你先说？”

“Poppy说，那个人是个仿生人，精神力等级和我一样强大。”宝生永梦撑着头回忆先前的战斗，陷入了沉思中，“之前的那次作战可能是因为还有飞彩さん你在旁边协助的缘故才让他落了下风，但他还有其他的仿生人同伴。”

“法医的情报也差不多。”镜飞彩无法在此刻直视宝生永梦，视线落在了雪白的会议长桌上，“他说Bugster是从那个人身上发现的病毒，但既然我们两人已经成功迎击过那个病毒，我们的体内应该已经有了抗体。”

“所以只有我们两人能够击败那个人了吗，那可要好好加油啦。”

宝生永梦笑起来，向镜飞彩伸出手去，“为了守护λ星！”

镜飞彩不知道他能够隐瞒宝生永梦关于他基因的事多久，而对方看起来也丝毫没有受到Bugster的影响，该玩游戏仍然玩游戏，不过是将先前在医疗舱和医院的工作替换成了作战的训练。他显然不可能再找九条贵利矢询问更多关于Bugster的消息，但他也并非毫无办法。他利用代理中将的权力从医院那里得到了宝生永梦上一次体检时的血液样本，试图从中分离出Bugster的成分，那一行为无异于大海捞针，却是此刻唯一能够被实行的方案了。

他们再一次进入太空不过就是几天后，λ星最重要的前线补给基地在之前的战斗中被破坏近半，而他们要负责监督运输最后一批也是最重要的能源物资前往基地，以及再确认前线的防卫措施。飞艇缓慢和那个飘浮在太空中的基地接轨，前来迎接物资的人中镜飞彩一眼看见一个熟悉的人站在人群后——在对上眼的一瞬间那个人就转身预备离去，身上还披着医生独有的白大褂。“等等！”镜飞彩看了一眼宝生永梦，确定他能够应付接下来的交付程序后立刻拔腿追了上去，而后者倒也没有一定要逃跑的意图，停下脚步不大耐烦地转了过来。

“有什么事，小少爷。”

“我以为你离开CR以后就不做医生了。”

镜飞彩挑了挑眉，“实际上也并没有回α星，而是留在了λ星基地继续承担医疗工作吗。”

“我怎么做与你无关吧，而且别误会，我不为官方服务。”

“尽管如此，会在今天的迎接人群中，看来你被官方也认可了不少。”镜飞彩又向前走了一步，对方因此后退入一幢建筑留下的阴影中，抱起手臂等他说下一句话。镜飞彩侧身同样没入阴影里，避开人造光穹的亮光低声开口，“我需要查一种病毒。”

“你在想些什么？”花家大我颇为好笑，对他的要求不置可否，“就算我比你先进入CR，接触到的秘密资料比你更多，也不代表我能记住所有的东西，更何况关于军事的病毒使用就连主星的医生也很难有机会了解到。”

“这关系到下一次我们还能否守住λ星，你也不希望这个基地毁于一旦吧。”镜飞彩打开个人终端，迅速建立了私密连接将得到的资料传送过去，“研修医现在代领λ星守卫军的总指挥，如果这种病毒存在于他身上，你知道后果。”

花家大我低头随意扫了一眼信息，漫不经心的神色在看见那个名字时凝重起来，他沉默了半晌叹了口气，将资料存入终端中并进行了一层加密，“你运气比较好，我恰好知道这种病毒——但，不比你知道的多上太多。”

“任何消息在这个时候都至关重要。”镜飞彩看了一眼已经将物资开始向仓库转移的人群，从兜中掏出一个密封的保险盒递给身侧的人，“这是他的血液样本，别让任何其他人知道。”

“你跟我来。”花家大我接过盒子揣进兜里，维持着双手插兜的姿势目视前方，一列守卫军的小型战斗机正从空中列队掠过，黑压压的一片好似从林中扑起的鸟雀，他缓慢而不容置疑地将话语补完，“去我的诊所。”

**Side A**

那批乌云般的无人机迅速从远方袭来的时候，桐生战兔正抱着盛有热巧克力的马克杯站在刚明亮起来的落地窗前。

彼时他刚从实验室通宵出来，头脑尚且昏沉地迎接清晨的亮光，而危机感显然比热巧克力更提神，一瞬间他就意识到了这幢公寓的位置已经被暴露，尽管万丈龙我几乎没有离开过。他匆忙放下马克杯撞进卧室抓住还在熟睡中的万丈龙我肩膀用力摇了摇，“醒醒，万丈！我们必须走了！”

对方迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，还没来得及说话手中就被塞入一个能量瓶，还有一句迅速远去的“赶紧起来”。桐生战兔冲进实验室将昨晚的研究成果飞快收入个人终端，再次从冰箱里钻出来时万丈龙我已经站在了客厅。他在个人终端的屏幕上按下一个按钮，天花板随即迅速打开，他们站立的那一块地板向着天空升上去，万丈龙我也看见了那片黑沉沉的无人机，“为什么不用摩托？”他匆忙问刚变身成Build的桐生战兔。“那会让我们成为更明显的目标，”桐生战兔在个人终端上一面飞快操作一面回答，“而且警戒飞艇随时可能因为空中的异动过来——你准备好了吗？”

他这句话问得好似没头没脑，但万丈龙我很快就知道了桐生战兔究竟要他准备什么。一条银白色的金属桥从他们脚下延伸向对面屋顶，稳稳焊接在另一端的天台上。“……不可能吧。”万丈龙我睁大了眼睛，打量了一下那条过于狭窄而毫无防护的单人通道，“这下面是多少层？”

“好像有九十层吧？别想那个数字了，快上去。”桐生战兔拉动了一下海贼列车的弓把，在第一声“各站列车”的声音传来时推了他一把，“从对面天台的电梯下去，无人机闯入不了室内。”

万丈龙我攥紧了那个蓝色的能量瓶，咬牙踏上了金属桥。桐生战兔急速再拉了几下弓把，还没来得及释放出能量火光就从逐渐接近的无人机上扑来，他一个侧滚避过子弹，耳旁却传来玻璃碎裂的噼里啪啦声响——大概是他屋子的落地窗碎了。他抿紧嘴唇，随着“发车”的提示传来将弓对准那片无人机松开手，电流穿过机械的干扰音传来，最前面的几架无人机在空中炸出大朵火花。但这还不够，他看了一眼走到三分之一处的万丈龙我，换了能量瓶将漫画忍者的剑握在手中，一波旋风刚被他发出去，脚步声从楼下急促回响起来——机械兵已经闯入了他的屋子。桐生战兔飞快踏上金属桥，一面分身出好几个Build准备迎接来意不善的客人，走在他前面的万丈龙我为此转过了头，身体趔趄了一下，险些滑下去。“别往回看啊，笨蛋！”桐生战兔扬声提醒他，紧皱着眉将攻击一波波扔向还在不断扫射的无人机，同时已经能够感到屋内分身和机械兵们战事胶着。他快支撑不下去了，但他别无选择——至少在万丈龙我踏上另一端的天台前，他不能就此放弃。身下的城市已经逐渐苏醒过来，在大楼底端运输机械兵的车辆一下一下闪着夺目的橙光，那片街区像是已经被封锁了。桐生战兔横剑扫出一片烈焰，心中疑惑却越来越重，如果只是难波研究所必定不可能做到这样强大的集火能力，也无权去封锁街区，他能想到的拥有这种特权的地方只有一个——

“战、战兔！”

万丈龙我的声音打断那个拥有最大嫌疑的地方带给桐生战兔的惊撼，桐生战兔抬起头来，看见几个机械兵站在了对面的天台上，第一波扫射已经让万丈龙我趴了下去，显然是无法再继续前进了。桐生战兔快走几步站到万丈龙我身后，一面伸手去扶他一面按动剑柄释放出又一波烈风，在那几个机械兵倒地时迅速将万丈龙我拉起来。“赶紧过去。”他低声嘱咐，而脚下的金属桥传来了熟悉的震动，他不用回头也知道机械兵从身后追了上来。“……糟糕透了。”桐生战兔叹了口气，抽出能量瓶换成飞鹰加特林形态，转过身对着机械兵们一顿开火，被打中的机械兵从桥上摔下去，露出后面其他机械兵的枪口。他明白赶紧离开这座桥已经成为了唯一选择，转过身正想催促万丈龙我快走，却看见万丈龙我已经走到了天台边缘，而那几个机械兵已经重新站起了身。“小——”他还没说完那句话，万丈龙我已经握住那个能量瓶飞跃起来，在落地的一瞬拳头砸向了那几个机械兵。机械爆炸的声音仿佛胜利勋章一般在对面天台加冕，桐生战兔将后面那个字吞下去，飞快跑过了剩下的那段距离跳上天台，随即在个人终端上点了一下让金属桥回收回去。“去电梯，”他再次拉起万丈龙我，“三十楼有个公共阳台能驾摩托离开。”

他们终于乘上飞行摩托时两人都松了一口气，万丈龙我从后环着桐生战兔的腰，声音像是细小电流传入桐生战兔耳畔，“他们是怎么发现我们的？”

“……我猜，是因为Nascita的另一位成员。”桐生战兔已经解除了变身形态，神色丝毫没有从凝重中缓和过来，“泷川纱羽，最强大的情报员之一。她应该是因为我没有完成之前的委托还带走了你而为委托方提供了你的位置，所以他们才会……”他的话音突兀地止住了，面色掩在头盔下显得模糊不清。

他们再次落地是在一条小巷中，桐生战兔打开个人终端开始规划前往黑市的路线，只有那个地方也许能找到途径获得临时住所。万丈龙我靠在墙上翻来覆去打量手中的能量瓶，又握紧了它，对着旁边的墙面来了一拳——灰黑的金属墙面凹进去明显的一大块，桐生战兔抬起了头，“你在弄什么？”

“我能使用这个东西？”

“啊，本来是想碰碰运气，但没想到你居然真的可以和它共鸣。”桐生战兔略微弯起点唇角，敲定规划完的路线图，“也算是有效的防身手段了，好，我们走吧。”

“你们去哪里？”

那个人影出现在巷口时万丈龙我下意识要冲上去再实验一次他的最新力量，被桐生战兔拦住了，“Grease，你又来调查了吗？”

“是啊，不过我恰好还遇到了街道封锁，你们怎么会被政府追杀？”猿渡一海向前走几步，目光落在万丈龙我身上，“是因为他吗？”

“唔，算是这样吧。关于你上次跟我提到的事情我有些新情报，不过你也看出来了，在这里谈话我们都很危险。”

“……真是，我不能现在把你们带回Sawatari。”猿渡一海将挤压啫喱插入变身器中，再装入直升机能量瓶，“但我在东都也不是没有安全屋——抓紧我。”

猿渡一海落在了市郊的一家废弃工厂外，径直带桐生战兔进了仓库。仓库中零零散散堆着几个铁箱，他随便选了一个解除变身坐上去，“所以，是什么？”

“我怀疑浮士德是难波研究所，而万丈有可能就和你提到的病毒有关系。”

桐生战兔大概把他的思考和万丈龙我的事情略述了一遍，又头疼地敲了敲脑袋，“但问题是，如果浮士德和政府有关系，政府为什么要委托我把万丈救出来，又为什么要追杀我们？他们今天用的绝不是麻醉弹。”

“你是在建议……”猿渡一海紧皱着眉，“冰室幻德是私自和浮士德有联系，而政府想要消灭万丈龙我？”

“……我不知道他们知不知道万丈身上的东西究竟是什么，就算是我们也不清楚。Nascita可能会有人知道，但我拜托去做调查的人还没有给我回复。”

“事情越来越复杂了。”猿渡一海站起身，向桐生战兔伸出手，“把你的线人联系方式给我，我替你去追踪，你们现在都只能先待在这里。”

桐生战兔眨了眨眼睛，在个人终端上将信息传递过去，“你能不能再帮我带一些东西进来？”

“食物吗？这家工厂原先就是营养胶囊的生产地，不会让你们饿死的。”

“不，我要做一样东西。”

桐生战兔从个人终端中调出刻画精密的图纸，投射在空中向猿渡一海展示，“是新的变身器，我觉得万丈能成为新的假面骑士。”

“一个脱离于假面骑士系统之外的假面骑士？”猿渡一海略微提高了音量，“你知道一旦被追查到，无论对于他还是对于你来说都很危险的吧？”

“这是唯一的能够让他自保的办法了。”桐生战兔挥了挥手，向仓库另一侧走去，推开了那扇几乎快生锈的金属门，“我先去工厂里告诉他这个消息，麻烦你帮我带材料了。”

桐生战兔说到做到，果然就在猿渡一海将材料送进来后把自己关在了工厂的机械清理室中开始了研发。"Cross-Z Dragon"的那条小龙完成时他推开清理室的门才发现又是深夜，工厂里暗成一片，唯独那条小龙带着星点微光掠过走廊扶杆向流水线中的某一处飞去。他从个人终端中投射出点手电筒式的光芒，小心沿着扶梯下去，走到那条小龙旁边才看清万丈龙我已经靠着流水线睡着了，旁边还放着那个他在黑市上买的巨龙玩偶。他晃了晃对方肩膀，得到万丈龙我一声迷迷瞪瞪的鼻音，随即对方缓慢睁开了眼睛。桐生战兔抓住那条小龙展示给万丈龙我看，压着声音也不掩饰兴奋，“厉害吧，最棒了吧，我是天才吧？”

“……这是什么？”

“是给万丈的变身器啊！”桐生战兔笑起来，个人终端随着他的动作一晃又不经意将之前的恒星模型投射了出来，整个空旷的工厂一瞬间被宇宙星海覆盖了，“这样就能够保证下一次逃亡的时候，万丈也能回击了。”

**Side B**

“飞彩さん？飞彩さん！”

镜飞彩蓦然从沉思中回过神，才发现自己先前一直盯着指挥屏外的广阔星海发呆，而宝生永梦的视频屏幕就在他面前，显然不是刚刚才接通的通讯。“抱歉，定位到他们的地方了吗？”镜飞彩问，在指挥台的控制屏上敲了几个按钮，星图和航线显示在宝生永梦的视频旁边，而对方点了点头嗯了一声。

“再过一会儿就要空间跳跃了，飞彩さん要当心。”

他们并不是要再打一场守卫战，更像是主动出击。半天前宝生永梦得到了帝国军靠近IC 2944星云的消息，随即立刻决定整队迎战，通过空间跳跃过去而避免λ星周围的基地再次受到损害。镜飞彩没有跟他上指挥舰，独自操纵了另一艘从α星新调过来的歼星舰跟在指挥舰旁边。宝生永梦的通讯刚刚切断，他正准备再检查一遍星图上标注出来的帝国军位置，另一则通讯请求跳了进来。

“我找到了。”

花家大我径直切入主题，镜飞彩可以看见他正在那艘歼星舰的医疗舱中，“把你的精神力撤下去，我得接管你的舰艇。”

“你疯了？”镜飞彩挑起眉，“这不是我的私人舰艇，而且我们很快就要进行空间跳跃——”

“你还不明白吗？”花家大我用一种谴责他的大脑转不过弯来的语气问，“只有让我的精神力暂时覆盖你的舰艇，传递给你的消息才能保证不被其他人截获到，耽误时间的究竟是谁？”

“一开始直接说清楚不就节省时间了吗，无证庸医。”镜飞彩瞪了他一眼，将精神力撤了下去。舰艇轻微晃了一下，随后又保持住了平衡，接着镜飞彩的个人终端响了一声，他低头去看，耳边花家大我继续说下去，“我分析了上次在诊所中抽取的你的血液样本和宝生永梦的样本，刚刚从这组对比中找到结果——你身上Bugster的存在很微弱但很典型，而他的显得……非常强烈。”

“所以，你是说……”

“宝生永梦很有可能是Bugster的源头。”

“……简直荒谬。”镜飞彩做了个深呼吸，声音不易察觉地带了一丝颤抖，“为什么之前从来没有人发现？无论是体检还是每次他对精神力的使用，也从来没有出现过任何症状——”

“——准备空间跳跃吧。”

花家大我冷静地提醒他，撤回了精神力也切断了通讯。镜飞彩强行集中精力重新接手歼星舰，空间跳跃的指令被他发送出去。他隔着玻璃向指挥舰望去，那艘银黑相间的舰艇平稳地在星海中滑行，丝毫看不出指挥者身上携带有几乎让他们上一次战斗失败的病毒。他闭了闭眼，双手撑住了前额。

空间跳跃带来的震荡很快过去，帝国军排列整齐的军舰出现在他们面前。T-65B X翼战斗机群携带着第一发质子鱼雷从指挥舰两侧飞出冲向敌阵，对面的TIE/SF战斗机随即分散着迎了上来，交战的光芒遍布在漆黑的宇宙中，而宝生永梦的指令很快也送到了镜飞彩面前，“飞彩さん，T-70会掩护你从右翼进攻，大我さん会为你断后，一旦靠近指挥舰立刻释放涡轮激光炮，至少能减缓我们受到的一半压力——”

“收到。”

镜飞彩操控歼星舰向星图标示的地方移动，承载的T-70纷纷离开停机口前去清理正前方的攻击，花家大我的歼星舰跟随在他身后，但随着他们离指挥舰越来越远，镜飞彩心中隐约有点不太好的预感。几乎是一刹的直觉，他蓦然操纵歼星舰调转过头——一发离子炮刚刚击中花家大我所在歼星舰的尾部，剥落掉的部分飘浮开来像一声无声嘲笑。

“……空间跳跃？”

镜飞彩倒吸了一口凉气，没想到对方会做出这种危险而大胆的举动，将空间跳跃的定位直接定在了战场中央。但他没时间去思考更多了，那架帝国的歼星舰已经准备好了第二轮离子炮，对准了正在掉头的花家大我的歼星舰的指挥室。镜飞彩飞快发出发射激光炮的指令，却又看见宝生永梦的指挥舰向敌军迎了过去。“你在干什么！”他迅速挂上和宝生永梦的语音通讯。“我不能让指挥舰一直躲藏在后方，而且对面也已经……”宝生永梦的声音断断续续从通讯中传来，还没说完就没了后续。镜飞彩咬紧了牙，将舰艇的位置定位到花家大我的舰艇旁侧，T-70全部回转，武器口对准了敌方。

实际上就算宝生永梦也没想到对方的指挥舰会突然加入中心战局，但他除了迎上去没有第二选择。指挥舰作为军舰的功能被发挥到极致，炮塔旋转着调整角度对准对方发射，又被对方的战斗机截下来。他一面让牵引波束回收己方被炸出的逃生舱，一面准备涡轮激光炮的发射——就在那一刻某种他先前感受过的冲击传了过来，甚至比他上一次感受到的更久。他集中精神力想要像上次那样将那些乱码从指挥屏上扫下去，却听到了一个陌生的、还带着点轻笑的声音。

“嗨，永梦。”

“……你是谁？”

那个声音仿佛能操控肆意闯入的Bugster，伴随着它的出现Bugster的冲击更强了；宝生永梦逐渐感受到眩晕感，还是咬着牙将那发激光炮发射出去——没有命中，但摧毁了几艘对方的TIE/SF战斗机。那个声音随即更明显了，“不错嘛，下一次就没有这么容易啦。”

“……你就是那个……”

“帕拉德。”对面毫不避讳地报出了名字，“上次是双人操作吧？让你钻了空子。这次有Graphite在，你的副指挥可没办法分心来管你了。”

宝生永梦蓦然一惊，跑向指挥室右侧隔着玻璃往镜飞彩的方向看去，那架蓦然出现的帝国歼星舰竟同时招架住了镜飞彩和花家大我两人的火力，并且还有逐渐占上风的意思。“好了，来陪我玩游戏吧。”帕拉德像能够看透他的行为似的为他们接下来的战斗下了定论，质子鱼雷的光芒在炮口忽闪忽灭。“……不会让你入侵λ星的，”宝生永梦咬紧了牙，“联盟的边境由我来守护——”

他感到Bugster对他的影响更重了，仿佛在他的精神力上加了成倍的重力，让他浑浑噩噩几乎难以集中思考。但他仍然努力着稳定操控指挥舰，为数不多的几艘T-85战斗机毫无保留倾泻而出，组成最尖锐的攻击阵型向着对方直刺过去。那几架战斗机的驾驶员他都认识，是λ星最精锐的飞行小队。而一个瞬间最前方的那艘T-85摇晃了一下，精准地撞上了对面的质子鱼雷——

“……什么！”

宝生永梦没想到Bugster的入侵范围甚至可以精细到战斗机上，这意味着他还要分出精神力去驱散那支战斗机小队上的Bugster，这无疑是给他的精神力负荷增加更重了。他痛苦地攥紧了拳，一一发送出通讯让T-85的驾驶员们都做好被覆盖精神力的准备；随后他的精神力释放到极致，用力将那些战斗机上的Bugster都扫了下去。这一下几乎让他直接眩晕，留在指挥舰上的薄弱精神力受到的冲击丝毫没有减少，如果对方此刻靠近他到一定范围，甚至能直接将他从指挥舰的驾驶位上扫掉。

“快不行了吗？”

对面好似关切的声音又通过Bugster病毒传来，宝生永梦做了个深呼吸，将精神力收回来控制着下一发激光炮发射出去，刁钻地穿过己方战机在对方指挥舰前的一架小型战舰上炸开，“就算不行，也不能这么轻易放弃啊。”

“不愧是天才玩家M啊。”

那一声感叹后对方就再也没发出声音了，宝生永梦感到Bugster对他的压制似乎减少了部分，却也来不及去想具体缘由。他逐渐稳定了战况，正感到有将帝国军从这块区域彻底驱逐出去的可能时镜飞彩的通讯突然接了上来，“……撤退，永梦，撤……”

宝生永梦一愣，转过头去看时视线范围内镜飞彩和花家大我的两艘歼星舰外壳竟然都已经被炸裂开来，双翼没一处完好，只要再追加几次攻击就能被彻底炸毁内核。他正准备将指挥舰调度过去支援，Bugster的冲击感却又传来——更加诡异的是那冲击并非来自于外部，而来自于他的精神力深处。他勉强够着了强行空间跳跃的按钮用力拍下，随即面前的指挥屏和漫漫星辰都陷入了无尽的黑暗中。

“不行，我做不到。”

镜飞彩将医疗头盔从头上取下来，疲惫地叹了口气，视线落在躺在病床上仍然在昏迷中的宝生永梦上，“他的精神力几乎完全紊乱……就算是我也无法梳理。”

“是他体内的Bugster爆发了吧，和对面那个帕拉德对战的时候。”花家大我抱着双臂站在宝生永梦的病床旁边，伸手将他太阳穴上的接线取了下来，“幸亏他还记得空间跳跃，不然整艘指挥舰都会被直接炸毁。”

“我更没想到对面竟然能一人抗下两艘歼星舰的攻击。”镜飞彩打开个人终端调出作战记录仪，视频被投射到一旁的白墙上，“现在他们随时可能进入λ星大气层，如果真到了那个时候，恐怕只能我上指挥舰。”

“或者等他醒来。”花家大我抿着唇观看作战记录，十指收紧又缓缓松开，“不可否认的是，无论是你还是我，我们的精神力都不足以和对面的主将对抗。”

镜飞彩还想说什么，视频的画面蓦然一变，变成了一个加密频道传来的视频请求。他没有顾忌花家大我，径直接通了视频，Poppy忧虑的脸出现在另一端，“不好了，镜中将！”

“什么？”

“我刚刚得到消息，帝国军想要利用Bugster制作大规模武器，这样他们就能一举攻破所有范围内的人的精神力……诶，你们是在医疗室？”

“……研修医受了点伤。多谢你的消息，假野明日那。”镜飞彩将视频挂掉，转而去向另一个人发送通讯请求。花家大我半倚在墙上看着他把投射收回去，一个字一个字地出声，“你想怎么办？”

“找人帮忙。”镜飞彩头也没抬地回答。通讯接通的声音伴随着敲门声传来，另一端的人在门外友好打了声招呼，“嗨，放我进去一下？”

镜飞彩按下个人终端上的按钮，九条贵利矢肩上松垮垮挂着白大褂走进屋内，靠在门边随意向花家大我挥了挥手，“我来看望朋友，顺便看看有没有什么能帮到他的地方。”

**Side A**

"Build."

猿渡一海推开仓库门时桐生战兔正在研究新的武器，乱七八糟的零件堆了一地。他绕过那条用废弃材料组装起来的机械臂快步走到桐生战兔身后拍了拍他肩膀，“听我说，你们不能继续留在这里了。”

“为什么？”

桐生战兔从虚拟屏显示的图纸上抬起头来，沉浸在研究中的心神一收回来立刻意识到了可能的缘由，“政府觉察到了这里？”

“不，他们没有，但他们觉察到了我和你们之间的联系。”猿渡一海头疼地敲了敲前额，“他们以三羽鸦为威胁要我不再给予你们帮助，唯一值得庆幸的是他们不知道是我把你们藏了起来——”

“……我知道了。”

桐生战兔叹了口气，操控机械臂把地上一堆零件收拾进原先用来装营养胶囊的铁箱中，又恍然想起了什么，还没开口猿渡一海就回答了他没出口的问题，“小美那边仍然也没有消息。”

“上一次也只是告诉我们能确定纱羽在追查这件事然后就没了更多音讯……”桐生战兔收拾完地面，视线飘忽地在个人终端的图纸上移转，“无论如何，我和万丈现在都得再去一趟黑市了，不然根本找不到其他渠道获得住宿。”

“他们可能还会继续追杀你们。”猿渡一海伸手用力和桐生战兔相握，“我只能帮到这儿了，保重。”

“真的只有这一个办法了吗？”

万丈龙我帮桐生战兔扶着帐篷的底座，看着对方将那个帆布帐篷在天台的电箱和热水储存器中撑了起来。“实在是黑市也没有人愿意和政府的逃犯打交道啊。”桐生战兔叹了口气，想起他们在黑市询问住宿时某一个店主给他们展示的在黑市之外发布的通缉令，他的面容赫然其上，唯一值得庆幸的是政府没有暴露他假面骑士的身份。他在帐篷前面坐了下来，将一个细长圆柱体零件放在指尖转笔一般来回转动着，“这样下去不行，我们必须找到政府追杀你的理由。”

“也就是说，得弄清楚我身上的是什么对吗，但你不是生物学家吧。”万丈龙我在他身边坐下来，“除非去询问那些把我关进营养罐里的人……”

“……这个时候回难波研究所大概是自投罗网。”桐生战兔烦躁地揉了揉后脑，“要是能想办法完全把Build隐身就好了，说不定还能跟着某个研究员进去。”

“说到这个，你之前每天都在研究什么？总把自己关在仓库或者清理室里。”

“唔，偶尔会根据能量瓶的Best Match研究最新的武器，不过多数时候还是在做这个——你跟我进来。”桐生战兔撩起帐篷的门帘钻入帐篷中，又向万丈龙我招了招手，在对方也进入帐篷后他将门帘拉紧，整个帐篷陷入一片漫无际地的黑暗中。他的声音轻快了起来，“准备好了吗？”

他碰了一下个人终端，宇宙一瞬在他们身边展开。桐生战兔做了一个抓拢手势，将一片淡紫色的星系团拉近身侧。“这是我前几天刚刚建立好的凤凰座星系团模型，那个中央黑点是吸引高温气体和尘埃聚集的黑洞，它会促进新的恒星诞生。”他将凤凰星系团抛开，又抓过来另一片泛着火焰般红光的星系，“这是银河系的模型，那些旋转的亮点是其中的恒星，一共有一千……到四千亿万颗，不过我没有把全部都做出来，那太困难了。”

“所以……你为什么要建立这些模型，战兔？”

“你不觉得现在的人失去了对星空的敬畏吗？”桐生战兔展开双臂在空中画了一个巨大半圆，“人造天穹上的星辰只是可有可无的装饰，就像圣诞树顶端的金星一样。政府甚至会为了省电关掉所有星辰的展示，让整个夜晚都漆黑一片，那太让人难过了。前现代化时代的物理学家致力于研究天体的运作和宇宙的奥秘，而现在的物理学家……没有一个人还愿意抬起头来看看天空。”

“我必须去做这些。”桐生战兔略微仰起头，侧脸在银河系火红的星光照耀下显得坚定又柔和，“如果我是最后一个去研究这些的物理学家，或者如果我们一定会被政府追上的话，至少我留下了一些东西。”

“你这家伙这么说的话，我们就更不能被政府抓到了啊。”

万丈龙我握着手中的能量瓶示威似的晃了晃，拍着胸口保证，“我不会让你一个人当英雄的。”

“是吗？我想我们已经有实践的机会了。”

桐生战兔将恒星运转模型收了回去，刚才他的个人终端震动了一下，是他此刻最不愿意却也必须面对的危险提示，“我放在外面的侦察无人机被摧毁了，政府军可能马上就到——先说好，我可不会轻易把英雄的名号让出来哦？”

“哈，那就比比看！”万丈龙我一把掀开门帘钻出帐篷，抓住那条飞到他身侧的小龙将能量瓶猛然拍进去，Cross-Z的变身音效传来，桐生战兔随即从帐篷中钻出来甩给橙蓝相间的假面骑士一把长剑。“是‘音奏终结者’，你知道怎么使用的对吧？”桐生战兔一面问他一面将能量瓶插入变身器中，变成飞鹰加特林的形态，“我清理空中，你小心他们从周围天台搭桥过来。”

人造天空已经失去所有光芒了，如桐生战兔先前所言，政府连一颗星星也吝于展示，浓黑的夜色中只有每幢大楼上镶嵌的巨大霓虹光板反复播放着广告。第一声枪响在蓦然从夜空中明亮起来的火光闪烁后传来，桐生战兔迅速升入夜空装填上加特林枪对准那个方向一顿扫射，无人机噼里啪啦爆成一串，而桐生战兔在那一刹看见了无人机后面的警戒飞艇。“……不是吧，出动整个飞艇？”他低声嘟囔了一声，从空中降下去抓住正在天台边缘张望的万丈龙我的手臂，“我们得从空中走了，不能让它降落！”

他们一路掠过夜空，飞艇因其庞大的体积和平日的巡逻作用显然跟不上他们的速度，一条条金属绳从飞艇打开的舱内降下来，带着铁面具的特种兵降落在楼顶上不断借机械桥越过一幢又一幢大楼去追逐他们。“把枪借我一下。”万丈龙我一手攀住桐生战兔，一手向他伸去接住加特林枪，装填了满弹向着追来的无人机乱扫，竟也用密集的火线网击碎了部分。“上去一点！”他一枪炸开一个险些扑住他双腿的特种兵脑袋，急促地向桐生战兔喊。桐生战兔升高几分又不经意瞥了一眼倒在天台上的那个人身下浸出的血液，带颤地吸了一口凉气，“是真人军队吗。”

他们离飞艇越来越远了，无人机也被尽数击落，但好似有无尽体力的特种军队仍然在追逐他们。一个瞬间两个特种兵汇合到了一起，从腰带上抽出两个金属块贴紧，相触的一刻那两个金属块仿佛接到指令一般自动翻转延伸起来，片刻就形成了一架火箭筒。“……喂！骗人的吧！”万丈龙我高声大喊，筒口的火光闪烁了一下，一发火箭弹砰然向他们袭击而来。桐生战兔感受到了那撩人的高温，但他无力再升得更高了；随着他的身体略微一斜，火箭弹从飞鹰翅膀边擦过，巨大的冲击力直接将他们撞得摔下来，砸到了一个空旷的天台上。

“……居然还出动人类的特种部队，真是令人头疼啊。”桐生战兔感叹一声，更新成了兔坦形态，眼见着特种兵们从对面天台搭过来的机械桥上冲了过来。“要是有闪光弹就好了。”他模糊嘟哝，和万丈龙我一起向踏上这片天台的特种兵们迎去。抛弃了大多数的远程弹药攻击后的战斗几乎是拳拳到肉，钢铁的拳套和假面骑士身上的盔甲相撞发出清脆响声。太多了，政府军仿佛到处都是，好像只是一晃神间他们就已经被特种兵们尽数包裹，不得不背靠背暂时停顿下来试图寻找突破口。“万丈，”桐生战兔声音已经哑了半分，“我把飞鹰的能量瓶给你，一会儿你找机会升空，去黑市找上次的店主，他会帮你联系阿海还有——”

“说什么胡话？现在我们可是搭档啊！”万丈龙我的声音也没好到哪里去，前格斗家此刻浑身都在疼痛，仿佛无数次在格斗台上被击倒却还要拼命站起来，“又想着一个人逞英雄吗？我才不会那么做！”

他猛然向着面前的特种兵抛去一件东西，那些铁面具为此抬起了头，手臂上的自动装载机枪对着那个东西噼里啪啦开火。万丈龙我随即拉动音速变奏者带着蓝色火焰撞向面前转移注意力的特种兵们，桐生战兔跟着分开跃向空中，随着"Vortex Finish"的声音响起，他将面前的特种兵们踹出了天台。

“……终于解脱了。”桐生战兔疲惫地抽出两个能量瓶向万丈龙我走去，对方同样解除了变身，却一个趔趄向前倒在了他肩膀上。“喂，万丈！”桐生战兔一手撑住他的肩膀叫他的名字，万丈龙我沙哑地在他肩上笑了一声，“还没到直接脱力昏迷的地步，好歹你也还好好站着呢。”

“说我逞英雄，其实是没用过几次Cross-Z变身系统的万丈自己吧。”桐生战兔双手扶住他的肩膀，踉跄后退两步靠在冰凉的天台金属栏杆上，视线范围内对方疲惫却明亮的瞳眸中仿佛燃烧着火光，在冰冷又沉重的夜色中捧出独有的炽烈星辰。疼痛感后知后觉从周身袭来，伴随着他从未有过的安定与支撑——

“战兔？”

万丈龙我见眼前人的神色逐渐严肃，不确定地试探着喊了一声。桐生战兔仿佛被突然惊醒般地笑了起来，伸手按住了万丈龙我的后脑用力压向自己给了他一个近乎噬咬的吻。血腥味在他们口腔中弥漫，桐生战兔莽撞又胡乱地趁着万丈龙我大脑当机的时刻去触碰他的身体，一切他所经历的感受到的——那些战斗、无星的夜空和曾作为执行委托而存在的假面骑士的过往，他身后的金属围栏——都是冰冷的刺骨的，唯独万丈龙我好似火焰一样携带着无尽的温暖温度。他们最后还是不可避免地倒在了天台上，万丈龙我下颚抵着桐生战兔的肩膀急迫喘息，被战斗留下来的疼痛和桐生战兔带来的疼痛夹在中间挣扎，随后又被密集而并不太温柔的吻和涌上来的欲潮安抚。桐生战兔接管了他对身体的控制，他们相拥仿佛两只濒死的兽，纠缠着拼命在真正的死亡来临前给对方留下印记。最终的占领标识由桐生战兔留下，在万丈龙我温暖潮湿的身体里他颤抖着释放出来。

“所以你之前把什么东西扔出去了？”

万丈龙我在问出问题的人怀中睡意朦胧地嘟哝了一声，于对方从个人终端中投射出来缓解心情的电影背景声中模模糊糊说了一个词。桐生战兔弯起唇角笑了起来，视线向那个躺在天台上、已经被子弹打得千疮百孔的巨龙玩偶瞥去一眼，环紧了怀中提供源源不断温度的人无声跟着电影念出台词。

"We all have faced it... Love, hatred, trust, betrayal. And we all have gone through it, the hardest, darkest hours. However, the human being is never, and will never be, extinguished."

**Side B**

"...Because we have hope, we have people who would die for others, and we have beliefs that provide a glimpse of light shining in the darkness."

镜飞彩停下从个人终端中投射在面前白墙上的电影，惊异地转过去看不知什么时候苏醒过来并且低声将那段台词跟着念完的宝生永梦。宝生永梦撑着病床坐起来，露出了一个十足歉意的笑，“我是不是昏迷了很久，给飞彩さん添了很多麻烦？”

“……不，那也说不上是你的问题，你只是受到了Bugster的影响。”镜飞彩将电影的投射收回个人终端站起来走过去，一手拿起病床边的医疗检测仪将宝生永梦从头到脚扫了一遍，“你现在应该没事了，我拜托了法医和无证庸医帮忙制作能抵抗Bugster的武器，至少下一次能减少部分对精神力的冲击——”

“飞彩さん。”

宝生永梦垂下眼眸，向来充满活力的声线也低落下去，“我不知道下一次我还能不能上指挥舰。”

他重新抬起头来，艰难地咽了一口唾沫，“当我昏迷的时候，我感受到的Bugster的影响并不是来自于帕拉德……它突然从我的身体里涌了出来，我从不知道……我很害怕，如果下一次再出现这样的情况，我们就又会战败了吧。”

“……我向自己承诺过，既然已经到了这个位置上，就一定要守护好λ星。但现在我们不能再失败一次了，否则λ星就会彻底落入帝国的手中。”

“飞彩さん，下一次你上指挥舰吧。”

“——你以为我不想吗？”

镜飞彩蓦然抓住了宝生永梦的衣领，语调饱含怒意，“你以为我当时为什么要让你做主指挥？如果不是因为你的精神力在CR、甚至在整个圣都学院中都属于最强，只有你能够做到最大化的精细操作和统筹，我为什么要退到副指挥的位置上？”

他深吸了一口气，缓缓放开了宝生永梦的衣领，收敛神色恢复了平日淡漠的模样，“我是你的副指挥，下一次仍然也会是。宝生上将，请你好好调整状态，不要辜负我们所有正在试图帮助你的人的期望。”

宝生永梦沉默了一会儿，小声开口，“我想去宇宙中散散心。”

“我们到巴比龙星云外了。”

镜飞彩将星际飞船停下来，让它在蛇夫座中缓慢滑行。宝生永梦站起来从驾驶舱的玻璃向外看去，璀璨的蝴蝶翅膀似的巴比龙星云在黑暗中闪闪发亮，两侧蝴蝶双翼拖出火焰般绚烂的高温气体形成的流光。“它太美了，”宝生永梦由衷赞叹，没注意到镜飞彩什么时候站到了他身边同样注视着宇宙无数星云中最具艺术感的存在之一，“飞彩さん，你知道吗，无论是蛇夫座的M2-9，还是天蝎座的NGC 6302，每次我看见这些蝴蝶星云时都会想，我们为联盟所做的一切都是有价值的，哪怕只是为了能够自由地看上一眼它们。”

“你还真是个理想主义者。”镜飞彩淡淡地评价，声音听不出赞成还是反对，“对于我来说，那仅仅只是工作而已。”

“仅仅是工作吗？”宝生永梦终于舍得从绚丽的星云中抽回目光来看镜飞彩，“帝国的劫掠和对资源的浪费我们都有目共睹，就算不是为了这片星空，也是为了坚守我们的道德准则吧。”

“如果你那么说的话，或许我的确更偏向于这一观点。”镜飞彩径直与他视线相对，放在指挥台上的手指轻微地蜷了起来，“我不会原谅他们犯下的杀戮，而道德——至少所有人都应该遵循自己精神上的束缚，为每一个决定和作为承担起相应的责任。”

“啊，是……”宝生永梦蓦然意识到他说的“杀戮”具体指的什么，倒也没有要再将镜飞彩的伤疤揭开的意愿，匆忙地转移了话题，“飞彩さん之前是说大我さん和贵利矢さん在制作武器吗？”

“无证庸医对Bugster的研究比你我都深，至于法医，他愿意为你提供资源。”镜飞彩精神力略微一动，指挥屏和星图被投射到半空，“所以回去的时候你也该尝试着再驾驶一次了吧，宇宙飞船对你来说应该没有任何负担。”

“……我还是害怕。”宝生永梦低声说，几乎轻不可闻，“我不能原谅上一次的失败，因为我身体里的Bugster我们损失了半支最好的T-85小队，你和大我さん的歼星舰也接近报废，λ星的军事资源本来就分配得不多，再来一次的话我就会成为整个联盟的罪魁祸首——”

“看着我。”

镜飞彩扳住他的肩膀，强迫宝生永梦抬起头来直视他，沉稳而平缓地述说下去，“我所认识的宝生永梦是在圣都学院里年年拿下模拟作战冠军的宝生永梦，是尽管穿着白大褂也能够一人操控半队ETA-2作战的宝生永梦，是能够被赋予期望和信赖的主指挥，为了守护人们观看星空的自由而努力的梦想家——而不是现在这样，充满了自责和懊悔，因为一次失败而胆怯不敢向前。”

“……其实当时学院结业分配时没有将我分到CR。”

宝生永梦突兀地岔开话题提起了旧事，为此还轻微地笑了一下，“我被分进了指挥部，就像飞彩さん想的那样。尽管我的专业是随军医疗，我在模拟作战游戏中保持的记录也被校方看在了眼里。”

“但我后来主动申请重新调配，所以才会在飞彩さん工作好久后才来CR做实习。”

“你为什么要那么做？”

镜飞彩一时没能理解他的选择，指挥部的位置有大好前程，在主星待上几年再调到各个星球历练，只要在边境上不出太大意外很快就能升到中将甚至上将的位置，相比起他们此刻挂的虚衔来说是货真价实的荣耀。但宝生永梦的意思是他放弃了指挥部的机会主动前来最边缘的λ星做随军医生，在他的家人都还留在主星的情况下，这于情于理都说不通。“……总不会是出于对医疗的热爱？”

“啊，飞彩さん是这么想的吗？”

宝生永梦飞快地眨了一下眼睛，一双黑曜石般深黑的瞳眸紧紧注视着他。镜飞彩刹那间想到了某个他从未细究却有存在已久的可能的缘由，那想法过电一般噼里啪啦从他的后颈窜向尾椎，他有些惊异不定地望着宝生永梦，只觉得喉间干涩得快要无法发声。宝生永梦将他的每一个面部细节变化都收入眼底，轻微地叹了口气，“没关系了，你先放开我，飞彩さん，我去……”

“……不。”

镜飞彩终于找回了声音艰涩挤出一个音节，松开放在宝生永梦肩膀上的手又犹疑着垂下去攥住了他的军装边缘，视线无从招架地慌乱移开，最后落在指挥台上，“我不是拒绝的意思。”

“飞彩さん？”

宝生永梦又叫了他一声，不像是要确认他的答案，仅仅是一声对他之前的副指挥和中将、此刻飞船的驾驶者的通知。他蓦然伸手覆上了镜飞彩的后脑把他拉近自己，一个轻缓而不容置疑的吻落在了镜飞彩线条姣好的唇瓣上。那仿佛开关一般将他体内的侵略性尽数释放出来，他很快将亲吻变成了噬咬，随即半侧过身将镜飞彩按在了指挥台上，膝盖暗示意味明显地抵入对方双腿之间。“不、不行，不能在这里……”镜飞彩反手撑住身体避免被按下去撞上指挥台上那些精密的、手动执行的按钮和显示仪表，另手慌乱去推宝生永梦的肩膀。“所以飞彩さん要小心一点？”宝生永梦置若罔闻地贴心提醒他，“而且还要保证精神力操控着飞船，万一我们滑入星云气体就不好啦？”

镜飞彩即将出口的斥责被宝生永梦堵在了双唇间，指挥舱玻璃外绚烂的蝴蝶星云沉默地注视他压抑着喘息拉高脖颈，是蝴蝶触角一样漂亮而精致的弧度。宝生永梦像散发着炙热温度的白矮星，只要靠近他就能把他燃烧起来。他不得不咬紧下唇以获得一丝控制精神力维持驾驶的清明，而宝生永梦好似有心连他这点理性也剥夺，用手指强硬撬开他的嘴唇，抚摸他白皙的齿列好似抚摸蚌肉里的珍珠。他不能够去咬一个医生的手指，只能从喉中攒出模糊呜咽，将他在说出那句话时就已经交于宝生永梦的对他自我束缚的理智的控制权再移交一次，让宝生永梦彻底地、肆意地将他拉进颤抖和白光中，与他在浩瀚而永恒沉默的宇宙中相拥，把唯独人类这一种族所拥有的强烈情感和占有欲望一并注入他体内。他几乎快昏迷过去，在最后一刻感到精神力被从飞船的指挥连接上温柔移下，随即是宝生永梦仿佛从遥远的河外星系传来的声音，“辛苦了，飞彩さん，接下来就交给我驾驶吧。”

镜飞彩不记得他们是怎么回到的λ星，而他也无意去深究。宝生永梦好像一瞬间找回了活力，甚至在九条贵利矢和花家大我的武器完成以后主动提出了模拟实验。镜飞彩看着他带上全息头盔坐在模拟指挥舱中，略微抿起点不显然的笑意。“他总算恢复过来了，”花家大我走到他旁边同样隔着单向玻璃注视宝生永梦，“我们制作出来的削弱Bugster的影响的武器对精神力的要求太高，除了他联盟中恐怕没人敢用，你之前说的要上指挥舰也绝对不可能了。”

“那只是最坏的情况打算。”镜飞彩平静回应他。九条贵利矢的声音从他们两人的单边耳麦中响起来，“准备开始测试了！三，二，一——”

他们看见的场景一下子转换了，从玻璃外看去，整个模拟实验室已经转换成了宇宙模样，宝生永梦驾驶的指挥舰从近处向远方的敌舰飞去。只有宝生永梦自己才知道他置身于什么情况下，而对面敌舰的阵型模式正是他在学院里的模拟作战中见过多次、他最为熟悉的模式之一。他咧开嘴笑起来，有条不紊地将战斗机一架架释放出去。在接近对方指挥舰时那熟悉的压迫感又一次袭来，宝生永梦咬紧后齿用力拍下释放武器的冲击波的按钮，一瞬间他只觉得仿佛精神力上被压了一架新的指挥舰，但只片刻Bugster所带来的眩晕感就消失了。他沉稳地操控着指挥舰穿梭于对方离子炮和激光炮形成的火线网间，涡轮激光炮塔缓慢集中向对方指挥舰的方向，随着他最后一条命令释放出去所有攻击同时释放，敌方的指挥舰一如他以往每次模拟那样在宇宙中炸出灿烂的火光。

“看来很有效啊，永梦。”宝生永梦摘下全息头盔，模拟指挥舱又恢复了之前的模样，九条贵利矢从指挥舱角落的控制调节室中跑出来拍了拍他的肩膀祝贺他。接着模拟指挥舱的门从外打开了，花家大我和镜飞彩走了进来，前者向他微微点了点头。宝生永梦带着毫不掩饰的喜悦去看镜飞彩，收到对方一句颇官方的“不错”。那并没有消减他的喜悦之情，镜飞彩显然也没有就这样结束评价的意思，又缓缓补充上一句，“能让我放心做副指挥了。”

“——不。”宝生永梦出人意料地拒绝了他的提议，“下一次战斗飞彩さん你还是和大我さん一人驾驶一艘歼星舰吧？这样比较能够发挥你们的能力。”

他的肩膀被九条贵利矢一把环住了，太空中的流浪者高声宣布，“为了庆祝我们的总指挥重新捡回‘天才玩家’的名号，我们去吃大餐吧，永梦你请客！”

**Side A**

“万丈，你想不想去吃面？”

桐生战兔拉开帐篷的门帘进来，万丈龙我正躺在帐篷一角对着莹蓝色的能量瓶发呆，见他进来了就半撑起身，“去黑市吗？”

“嗯是啊，说不定还能彻底解决我们现在这样到处逃亡的状况。”

他们正在东都和北都交界的一片树林里，这是难得的没有铁丝网和机械兵的地方，但只要再向真正的边界走上一点，成群的机械兵和枪支就能够瞄准他们。桐生战兔从怀中掏出两件纯黑的斗篷，将其中一件递给万丈龙我，“这次没办法装成机械兵了，先简单遮掩一下。”

他们再一次穿过那堵金属墙时已经黄昏，黑市上的人流比起之前显得更少，桐生战兔知道这是因为政府进来执行的戒严条令缘故，但他想不出原因，又或者他想不明白如果是因为万丈龙我的缘故万丈龙我身上究竟有什么值得政府这样重视。他没有过多纠缠在这个问题上，带着万丈龙我到了之前的布偶小摊前，摊主见是他来略微点了一下头，侧身让他进了摊里，随即离开布偶摊汇入街上的人流中。

“这是要你帮忙守摊吗？”

“毕竟如果我们今天能拿到情报的话……也不方便让他知道。”

桐生战兔将斗篷帽子彻底掀开，随手拿了一个异瞳的兔子的玩偶掂在手心把玩，一个他颇为熟悉的声音穿过人流由远及近传来，“老板，麻烦你取一下那只兔子。”

桐生战兔抬起了头，在见到同样裹在斗篷中的来人后微微笑了起来，"Vernage."

石动美空掀开斗篷帽，接过桐生战兔递过来的摊上最大的那只缝得歪歪扭扭的玩偶兔打量。桐生战兔不急不慌等她将玩偶递还回来，自然地问，“不买的话，一起去吃个晚饭？”

“我看见了纱羽的一些调查结果，但我不敢直接复制下来，你知道她有多警惕。”

他们在那家拥有新鲜小麦面粉的面摊前坐了下来，石动美空低声向桐生战兔解释，又飞快瞥了一眼万丈龙我，“你就是万丈吧？你知道关于自己的事情吗？”

“他什么都不知道。”桐生战兔替万丈龙我回答，“你现在可以告诉我们了。”

“你的那则委托的确来源于政府。”石动美空端起柠檬水喝了一口，面色严肃起来，“准确说是来自于首相，他想要杀死万丈龙我，一直在追杀你们也是这个缘故。”

“但是……冰室泰山为什么要这么做？”

“这就涉及到万丈身上最大的谜团，也是他被关进难波研究所的原因——他身上有种来自火星的特殊基因，难波研究所想要把它提取出来制成武器，这样只要被这种基因沾上的人都能受到他们的控制。但首相似乎是也得到了这个消息，所以才想要从根源上解决这个问题。你也知道，他们不能直接以研究违规武器为名义封禁难波研究所，只要难波工业还在这个国家发展并提供大部分能源。”

“我身上有——”

桐生战兔一把按住了像要马上跳起来的万丈龙我，谨慎又迅速地比了一个嘘的手势，又拍了一下他的手背权作安抚，“她有调查到这种基因的来源吗？”

“纱羽她调查了万丈的出身……唔，他的母亲是普通人，所以这种基因的来源只可能来自于他的父亲。但关于他父亲的信息好像直接被从政府记录中抹掉了。”

“……所以，我们现在的问题是弄清楚万丈父亲的身份以及是谁将万丈身上拥有这种基因的消息放给难波研究所的吗。”

桐生战兔撑着下颚沉思，被他阻止发言的万丈龙我在旁边泄愤似的把泡面吃出很大的咀嚼声，含糊不清地说了一句话，类似于说他父亲从小就消失了一类的，他看了一眼对方又转向石动美空，“阿海有没有联系你？关于他的调查？”

“……啊，他啊。”石动美空翻了个白眼，不置可否地往柠檬水中倒了半袋不大晶莹的人造糖，“他已经确定了浮士德就是难波研究所，还有冰室幻德和他们的合作关系。但浮士德好像也有自己的假面骑士，应该就是借着冰室幻德避开了在政府的系统里登记。”

“你好像不太待见Grease？”桐生战兔调侃了她一句，正要低头吃自己的面时发现碗已经被万丈龙我端了过去，他迅速发挥了Build比Cross-Z存在更久的优势把自己的剩下半碗面拯救了回来，“三羽鸦总该没事了吧？”

“嗯，那三个人没什么事了，政府也没再追究Sawatari。但政府现在很明显是想要早日把你和万丈清剿掉，你要当心，战兔。”

“真是麻烦啊。”桐生战兔摇了摇头感叹，把自己一口没动的柠檬水推给万丈龙我，“我们已经住了好几天帐篷了，再这样下去可不行。”

“我在靠海的地方还有一个公寓，你们先过去吧？”石动美空在装人造糖的袋子背后刷刷写下一个地址，“在四十楼的位置，到了以后在门口按远程解锁的按钮，我收到通知就能给你们开门。但我不知道纱羽会不会察觉到你们去了那里，随时都要提高警惕。”

“真是太感谢了——”桐生战兔双手合十晃了晃，叫来店主结账，随后重新戴上斗篷帽子站了起来，“你也要当心，美空，我不想你也因为帮助我们而被Nascita或者政府察觉。”

“我知道啦。”石动美空向他们挥了挥手，“保重。”

他们到达石动美空的公寓时已经是深夜，万丈龙我洗完澡出来正看见桐生战兔抱着马克杯站在窗前不知道在想什么。他走过去拍了一下对方的肩膀，桐生战兔为此转了过来，将马克杯递给他，“热可可？”

“你在想什么？”

“想今天得到的信息。”桐生战兔注视着他把热可可喝下去，“我们怎么样才能得到关于你父亲的消息？”

“……你说，战兔。”

万丈龙我把杯子放下来，攥紧了拳头问他，“政府是不是因为那种基因的缘故已经把我从‘人类’中排除？”

桐生战兔蓦地一愣，他还没想过这个方面，但政府的态度也的确明显地与人道主义背道而驰，那么就只有一种可能，万丈龙我在政府的标准上已经和仿生人甚至机械人等同，被认为不再拥有作为普通人类受到的保护权，所以他们才会从一开始就想杀死他。桐生战兔一面恍然大悟一面伸手去用手掌温和而有力地包裹住万丈龙我的拳头，坚定地注视他的眼睛，“但在我看来，你就是一个——尽管愚蠢、冲动、单纯又心大，但却是拥有这个时代少有的温度的、作为我最佳搭档的人类啊。”  
“……前面的形容词就不必要了吧，真是的，自恋又自大的物理学家。”万丈龙我嘟嘟囔囔松开了手指，被桐生战兔扣紧十指，另手的马克杯也被接了过去，桐生战兔轻缓地在他唇角落下一个吻。在他们看不清未来的所有时刻这些亲吻都弥足珍贵，因为他们心知肚明火光总有一刻会消失在漫漫长夜，而真正的天光还远未来临。

“砰！”

那个催泪瓦斯就那么突如其来地击碎了玻璃在屋内炸开，桐生战兔一瞬间把万丈龙我按倒在地，但散播开来的气体很快刺激得他开始拼命咳嗽。他迅速插入能量瓶变身成兔坦形态，半撑起身往窗外看去，一架熟悉的无人机正在夜色中回旋。他一把将万丈龙我拉起来，急促地跑向了阳台，从个人终端中释放出飞行摩托跨坐上去，变身成Cross-Z的万丈龙我很快也坐在了他后面。他拉动手把迅速升空，那架无人机追在后面对着他们不断扫射。“又是政府吗？”万丈龙我匆忙地问。“……不，这次不是了。”桐生战兔说，眉头紧紧纠起来。

他们在对面建筑上镶嵌的霓虹光板的照耀下升上了楼顶，桐生战兔正要向远处掠去，一条巨大的蛇尾猛然从他头顶拍下来，生生把他的摩托拍在了天台上。桐生战兔和万丈龙我都因此而被摔了出去，狼狈地半支起身时发现天台上已经站了另一个假面骑士——一个桐生战兔从未见过的、胸口有眼镜蛇标识的假面骑士。他一瞬间意识到了那是谁，缓慢撑着自己站起来扬声高问，“你是浮士德的假面骑士吧，你为什么能调动Nascita的无人机？”

“我是吗？噢，也许我是吧。”那个假面骑士将能量瓶抽出来，桐生战兔蓦然瞪大了眼睛——那是石动惣一，石动美空的父亲，Nascita的店长，也是东都假面骑士系统的管理者。“为……为什么会是……”他几乎组织不起来完整的句子，和石动惣一相处的过往走马灯似地在他脑海内播放而过。“很意外？”石动惣一将那个能量瓶又插了回去，重新变成了那个火红的假面骑士，“真正的石动惣一当然早就被我藏起来了，我只是利用他的身份完成计划而已。”

他看向了万丈龙我，语调犹有笑意，“我的计划人选被你保护了这么久，还真是辛苦啊，战兔。”

“是你让浮士德把我抓进去的？”

万丈龙我拔高的语调像是恨不得下一秒就挥动音速变奏者直接把对方劈成两半，而他得到的回应是又一声轻笑，用着石动惣一的声音，“我原本想等他们把你身上的基因提取出来之后自己使用，没想到他们对情报的保护这样不严谨，还是让政府得到了消息。不过，政府最大的错误就是选择了Nascita来执行这个任务。”

“我了解战兔，只要他知道了你的故事就一定会带你逃走。我所需要的只是一点时间，等政府把事情的严重性扩大化，也等浮士德把提取基因的仪器完成以后，亲自来提取你身上的基因，这样哪怕我把它散播出去，政府也只会认为是你和战兔做的这件事。别为那个基因感到痛苦，它可是我给予你的啊。”

“……你说什么！”

“啊，这很难理解吗？”Evol慢条斯理向前走了两步，“我不能对自己下手，当然就需要一个新的承载体了。从人类的角度上来讲，我可是你的父亲呢，万丈。”

“……明明来自火星还谈人类的理念，实在是让人无法认同啊。”

桐生战兔握紧了手中的钻头粉碎者，看了一眼万丈龙我，“一起上吧，万丈。”

“——喔。”Evol发出了个单音，转了转手中的枪，“最好抓紧时间被我击败吧，你们的位置已经被我通过Nascita暴露给了政府，一会儿真正的军队过来你们就只有死路一条了。”

“少废话！”万丈龙我拉动音速变奏者快速地向对方冲了过去，蓝色的火焰缠绕于剑身，却在碰到Evol之前就被一脚踢开；一发光弹随之从他的枪中发射出来，正中同样冲过来的桐生战兔的胸膛。他竟以一人之力对上两个假面骑士也游刃有余，而桐生战兔只觉得好像每一招都已经在他的预料当中——当然，如果他是石动惣一的话，他对Build的了解几乎就相当于桐生战兔自己，至于万丈龙我的Cross-Z，毕竟也没有经历过真正的假面骑士间的实战，在经验上迅速落了下风。战局越来越不妙，Build的飞鹰加特林形态又一次被Evol的蛇尾从空中拍了下来，正中砸上了Cross-Z的长剑，让他们同时摔倒在地。“你们是不可能战胜我的。”Evol把枪架上肩膀，漫不经心地说，“最后一次投降机会？”

“如果是那样的话，也就不配成为Build了。”桐生战兔勉强支撑着天台围栏站了起来，无奈地咧了咧唇角，“小看人类的创造力是会吃亏的。”

他蓦然抽出一个红蓝相间的易拉罐，外形看起来颇像随处可见的可乐罐，随即用力摇了两摇。“这是——”“兔子坦克气泡，图纸被我藏进了恒星模型中，所以他绝对不可能发现。”桐生战兔飞快回答着万丈龙我，把能量瓶抽出来换成易拉罐，随着"Sparkling"的声响他变成了兔子坦克气泡的形态，“虽然我还不能确定我能掌握它的力量，但也只有先试试了——我们可是为了人类啊。”

他飞跃起来，海贼列车、钻头粉碎者、加特林枪和忍者漫画的剑被他依次握在手中，一发发带着各种绚烂色彩的光芒向着Evol袭去，最后伴随着一声响亮的"Sparkling Finish"，他成功地在气泡的包裹中落地，身后炸出巨大火光。

“战兔！”

桐生战兔还没稳住身形，另一发火光从夜空中袭来。巨大的冲击波让他连滚了两圈，终于稳定身形时才看见正前方已经停了一片政府的无人机与警戒飞艇，随时都有可能开火将他们彻底像Evol一样毁灭。“……糟糕透了。”桐生战兔苦笑了一声抽出气泡易拉罐向万丈龙我走去，对方也解除了变身，正靠在金属栏杆上大口喘气。

“欢迎来到世界末日。”

桐生战兔拥住万丈龙我，轻声在他耳畔致辞。“只要火星基因彻底消失，就不能再被用来对付人类了对吧。”万丈龙我任由他的温度隔着被夜风撩起衣角的大衣传来，闭着眼睛问。

“理论上来讲，是这样的啊，万丈。”

桐生战兔如释重负地笑起来，抽出一把折叠刀毫无所谓地往手腕上一挑，带着鲜血的承载着他个人终端的芯片啪地落到了地面，像是被触到了某个开关一样在被火光照亮的夜空中开始播放那首他们曾在留声机上听过的钢琴曲。斯克里亚宾左手夜曲的钢琴声中，桐生战兔再一次拥紧了万丈龙我，他们在无边无际却有火焰燃烧的黑暗中接吻，然后越过了栏杆，一同坠入了深沉的长夜中。

**Side B**

“Poppy回来了。”

宝生永梦在阳台上找到了镜飞彩，对方正抬起头来仰望明亮的缓慢挪移的星空。“她为了得到帝国军进攻的确切情报而暴露了身份，刚刚空间跳跃回来，幸好没撞上λ星附近的基地。”

“她已经降落在λ星了吗？”镜飞彩转过来问他，下意识要去点个人终端查看那个加密频道，被宝生永梦伸手拦住了。“没有……强行空间跳跃对她的精神力损害太大，她刚跳跃过来就陷入了昏迷，被贵利矢さん的飞艇回收了。贵利矢さん刚刚给我发了消息，他们晚些时候就能进入大气层。”

“那就好。”镜飞彩略微点了一下头，“法医知道她带来的情报吗，还是要等她醒来才能问出来？”

“是这个。”

宝生永梦抬起手在阳台内侧的玻璃门上投射出一份标明加密的文件，“她藏进了飞船的操作系统，还用了联盟的方法加密。破解以后里面的主要内容就是——帝国会在明晚十二点发起对λ星的最后进攻，这也是我们唯一的机会了。”

“我们只有二十四个小时了。”镜飞彩看了一眼表，做了个深呼吸，“必须马上开始规划明天的作战安排，让各个基地随时准备支援，还有通知主星进行新的帝国那边的间谍人员调动——”

“镜中将。”

镜飞彩疑惑地去看打断了他的话的人，对方露出一份明亮的笑意，“就算是还有繁重的工作要做，也给你的指挥一点鼓励吧？”

“……真是会选时间啊。”镜飞彩无可奈何地附身去蜻蜓点水地啄吻了一下宝生永梦的唇角，被他大受鼓舞地加深了亲吻。在两人都气息不稳的时候宝生永梦终于放开了他，在个人终端上点了一下，“文件已经传送给你了，飞彩さん，贵利矢さん那边也拜托啦！”

镜飞彩收到九条贵利矢的信息时已经接近黎明，他迅速地开车去了医院。病房内只有九条贵利矢和躺在床上的Poppy，后者半阖着眼，在镜飞彩进来时才匆忙睁开，“镜中将！”

“你醒得很快，好受一点了吗？”镜飞彩走过去在她病床边坐下，看了一眼对面披着白大褂撑着头好似已经陷入昏睡的九条贵利矢，“我和研修医已经拿到了你的情报，帮大忙了，多谢。”

“……不，这样做也是为了联盟。那份情报……啊，嗯，我藏在了飞船系统里，原来这么容易被找到吗。”Poppy有一瞬间的支吾，又很快提出了疑问。“可能是出于‘流浪者’的直觉吧。”镜飞彩耸了耸肩，“幸好‘流浪者’从来没有任何政治立场，不然帝国得到他们的帮助要想进攻我们就更容易了。”

镜飞彩在Poppy的病房里待到了彻底天明，随后就去了指挥部接手各项准备工作。他总觉得Poppy有些未竟之语，却也不知道她冒着生命危险空间跳跃回来传送情报，还有什么值得隐瞒。但他也没时间去追究更多了。上一次他和花家大我驾驶的歼星舰维修的效果并不太理想，在他去看时只有一架被维修完好，而另一架还残缺不全。“我会驾驶军备仓库中旧的那艘，‘Venator Class’的那一艘。”当被宝生永梦问到维修情况时，镜飞彩平静地回答。“……但那一艘的空间跳跃系统并不稳定，如果手动强制空间跳跃的话整艘战舰都可能分解啊！”宝生永梦在视频另一端焦急地皱起了眉，“或者飞彩さん你还是回到指挥舰上来吧？”“不，别因为这种微不足道的小问题就更改你的决定，宝生上将。”镜飞彩替他下了定论，“我会独立驾驶歼星舰出击。”

一天的时间一晃眼就过去，随着夜晚的来临迎击的时刻也越来越近。镜飞彩最后检查了一遍所有安排，确定还有一个小时就要开始战斗，起身准备从指挥部向停机场出发。与此同时九条贵利矢的通讯请求蓦然从他的个人终端上跳了出来，“你得来医院一趟，天才医生。”

“是什么要紧的事？”

镜飞彩在医院的会议室中坐下来，对面是九条贵利矢和Poppy。九条贵利矢望了一眼Poppy，抬手往墙上甩出一个隔音装置——他这一不寻常的举动让镜飞彩更深地皱起了眉。随后Poppy先支支吾吾地开口了，“其实还有一个情报，我没有告诉镜中将，这个也和九条医生有关。”

“我其实并不算医生……啊，算了，你赶紧说吧。”九条贵利矢揉了揉前额，露出了难得的烦躁神态。Poppy点了一下个人终端，一张证件照被投射出来，“镜中将还记得这个人吗？”

“檀黎斗？”

镜飞彩愣了一下，不明白她为什么突然提到这个人，“是我们那一届的同学吧，毕业以后被分去了……也是指挥部？”

“……是的。他其实是个帝国的间谍，被他父亲，帝国的著名将领檀正宗送进联盟最有名的军事学院历练。”Poppy又投射出另一张身着军服的男人的照片，加快了语速，“他是Bugster的发现者，在学院时就已经找到了办法培养Bugster。但私自研究病毒，镜中将你也知道，被学院发现就会开除。所以他选择了一个更隐秘的办法——他把病毒投放到了一个同学的身上。”

“你是说……”

“就是永梦。”九条贵利矢叹了一口气，“他在离开学院以后加入指挥部，在一次φ星的防守战中因为故意击中联盟的一艘歼星舰导致那场战斗失败，也暴露了身份，所以他就回了帝国。只不过还带了一份战利品，就是永梦的基因。”

“帕拉德和Graphite都是在他的提议下被制造出来的。”Poppy接上九条贵利矢的话，“随后因为Bugster在前几次战斗中的出色表现，谭正宗决定利用Bugster制作大规模武器，也就是上一次我告诉你们的消息。”

“所以他就是研修医身上Bugster病毒的罪魁祸首。”镜飞彩攥紧了双拳用力砸了一下桌面，金属桌面随之发出“咚”的闷响，“他这次会参战吗？”

“不，他不会。但这次所有帝国拥有的Bugster病毒都会随着武器被投放出来，包括帕拉德和Graphite两个人本身。”Poppy忧虑地叹了口气，定定地直视镜飞彩，“我们不能输掉这一场战斗，是吗？”

“……是的。”镜飞彩抿紧了唇，又看向九条贵利矢，“无论如何，还是感谢你提供的情报，法医，我知道这里面有很多信息来自于你。”

“唉，我本来也不想的。”九条贵利矢摊开手，做出一副无可奈何模样，“‘流浪者’最重要的一条守则就是不帮助任何一方政治势力，加上我其实跟檀黎斗还……有那么点儿联系。但是，永梦和你也是我的朋友啊。”

“而且最重要的是，我知道你们为了什么而战。”

他站起身来握了握镜飞彩的手，“加油啊，镜医生——镜中将，你们俩联手肯定没问题。”

那最终的一刻还是来临了。镜飞彩控制着歼星舰跟在指挥舰右翼，花家大我的歼星舰在左翼。他们平缓地离开λ星的大气层进入了太空，不远处帝国军的战舰已经摆好了阵型，炮口对准了λ星的方向。“一命通关的时刻到啦！”宝生永梦在公共通讯中高声宣布，T-65C-A2战机从指挥舰上离开向对方快速飞去。“我们必须尽快定位Graphite。”镜飞彩在通讯中提醒他。“当然，马上就好。”宝生永梦放出精神力去控制一架Geonosian战机混杂在T-65C-A2中，敏捷地穿梭过对方迎战的火线网将激光加农炮打向对方的指挥舰，一艘歼星舰蓦然空间跳跃到了那个点上，带来的巨大冲击波将那片区域的半数T-65C-A2都撞得偏离航线，宝生永梦操控的Geonosian也被直接绞杀。“他来了。”宝生永梦收回那部分精神力提醒镜飞彩，随即看见指挥舰左右两侧的歼星舰都迎了上去。宝生永梦借火力掩护将指挥舰徐徐推近，到了某一个距离中Bugster的冲击猛然扑面而来，他定了定神拍下那个消减Bugster的武器的按钮，随着精神力上的负荷猛然加重那股病毒带来的眩晕感几乎消失得一干二净。“咦，也有新装备了吗。”帕拉德的声音又从他屏幕上残留的Bugster中传来，“你把游戏变得更有趣了呢，永梦。”

“这一次可不会输给你了啊。”

宝生永梦镇定地回应，ETA-2战机队倾巢而出，目标却不是对面指挥舰，而是花家大我和镜飞彩正在围攻的那艘歼星舰。指挥舰的位置上移又倾斜了一点，离子炮塔从上往下对准了歼星舰的后面，激光炮则径直将几发激光炮随意地打向对方指挥舰——那一瞬间激光炮与对面袭来的炮弹相撞了，离子炮拦截住Graphite所在的歼星舰的支援，而ETA-2上携带的炮弹纷纷扬扬炸向那艘歼星舰双翼。宇宙中连绵爆发出极亮的烟花，硝烟缓缓散去后镜飞彩的最后一发质子鱼雷刚刚打入Graphite的歼星舰被暴露出来的停机口。

——砰！

“先集火消灭副将吗，真是个好主意，以Graphite的性格也不会轻易用空间跳跃逃开。”

帕拉德好似在赞赏宝生永梦，下一秒一艘TIE/FO就穿越了火线网向宝生永梦的指挥舰袭来，被护在指挥舰附近的一艘T-70猛然撞上而同时炸裂开。宝生永梦匆忙去回收那个逃生舱，帕拉德的声音还在继续，“但和我战斗也要专心点才是。”

“那就试试这个吧。”

护卫着指挥舰的的T-70蓦然向上飞去，而指挥舰后飞出一艘残破的歼星舰来，以鱼死网破般的姿态装填上所有炮塔冲入中心战场，在对面的钛战机统一向它集火时那些T-70斜冲向对方指挥舰，准备好的导弹角度刁钻地发射，宝生永梦听见帕拉德轻微地嘶了一声，大概是被打中了几处地方。接着他又听见对方笑起来，“没想到你会这样来吸引火力。”

“本来也是准备报废的歼星舰，唔，总得物尽其用。”宝生永梦回答他，“不过凭我一个人的精神力是挂不住的。有飞彩さん协助我，你赢不了这场战斗。”

“是啊，就算是我，也不可能同时驾驶一艘指挥舰和歼星舰，而我和你的精神力是相同的，你想知道为什么吗？”

“……为什么？”

“因为——我身上的基因来源于你，所以我就是你，你就是我啊！”

宝生永梦后退了一步，指挥舰被他不稳的精神力带得明显晃动了一下。镜飞彩的声音焦急地从通讯中传来问他怎么回事，他也无暇去顾及，勉强稳定了对指挥舰的操作沙声开口，“你在骗我。”

“你没有想过吗？为什么我能操控Bugster，为什么你能够仅凭精神力就扫掉Bugster的攻击？因为你和我都对它拥有控制啊——我们都是它的源头。”

宝生永梦咬紧了牙，指挥舰迅速迎上中央火线将激光炮拼命发射出去。那一瞬间他的精神力控制释放到极致，甚至直接扫掉对方部分战斗机驾驶员的控制，而失去驾驶员的战机统统被炮火吞噬。帕拉德在那边啧了一声，剩下的敌军战机飞快地向指挥舰聚拢过去，“想要知道真相的话，就跟上来吧。”

灼目的白光一闪，所有敌军都消失在了宇宙中。宝生永梦操控指挥舰向那个方向快速前进，在到达那个点上时迅速拍下强行空间跳跃的按钮，耳畔传来镜飞彩一声被电流支离破碎的“永梦！”他没办法去回应镜飞彩了，空间跳跃拉长的距离让通讯直接断掉，而当他出现在新的跃迁点上时才发现周围围满了歼星舰，显然是落入了设计好的陷阱中。

“你还记得檀黎斗吗？”

帕拉德倒也不着急立刻将他炸毁在群星中，颇有闲心和他讲清楚事情经过，“就是他在你身上培养出了Bugster，又让我拥有了和你相同的基因，当然，还有部分记忆。”

“……他是你们帝国的人。”

“是啦。”帕拉德无所谓地肯定他的猜测，“本来还想和你多玩一会儿，但不公平的游戏还是不要进行了吧？再——”

又一道白光在那一刹那闪现在了宇宙中，宝生永梦惊异地看见那艘Venator Class的歼星舰出现在了他的指挥舰旁侧，接着猛然解体成机械碎块，逃生舱被弹入太空中。他匆忙去回收那个逃生舱，心里原本因为帕拉德的一番话的剧烈波动突兀地平静下来，还露出了点无可奈何的笑意，随手调整炮塔位置依次对准了围绕在周围的歼星舰。镜飞彩在双方都静默的几分钟后冲入了指挥室，看起来颇想直接给他一拳。宝生永梦迎上去展开双臂环住了镜飞彩，用力收拢手臂在他耳边喟叹，“你来了真是太好了，飞彩。”

“……你应该知道这是陷阱。”

镜飞彩一时竟也提不起气来指责他，只用力拍了一下他的背，“对面和你说了什么？”

“什么都说了。飞彩さん其实或多或少都知道一点的吧？但一直瞒着我。”

宝生永梦放开镜飞彩，显露出一个有点委屈的表情，“就对我的承受能力这么不相信吗？”

“还说这个啊，你看看你上一次战败以后的表现。”镜飞彩瞪了他一眼，走到指挥室的玻璃边望着一圈意图明显的冰冷的战舰，略微叹了口气，“看来是死局了。”

“——不。”

宝生永梦走到他旁边，在镜飞彩侧头过来看他的时候用力地扣住了镜飞搭在指挥台上的五指，“还有一个办法，飞彩さん肯信我吗？”

镜飞彩在缄默的炮口和茫茫星海中注视他，然后缓慢点了一下头。宝生永梦笑起来，露出不太整齐的白皙牙齿，“近距离空间跳跃，只要我们的控制足够精确，就能出现在对面指挥舰的位置上，直接将它炸毁。只不过这样的话，飞彩さん也知道后果吧。”

“你是总指挥。”镜飞彩声音淡淡地，精神力同样挂上了指挥舰。宝生永梦贴上他的唇瓣珍而重之地亲吻他，他们两人的精神力一瞬间几乎合并，联盟的指挥舰消失在了星辰中，再次出现时和帝国的指挥舰猛烈相撞，点亮了宇宙中永恒的长夜，星火缀在相较也黯淡下去的群星间，与再也不会响起来的夜曲一同发出最后一声悠长的共鸣。

**Side C**

“……他们真的逝去了吗？”

石动美空上前一步，和猿渡一海一同在大理石的墓碑前放下一束还沾着晨露的桔梗，久久凝视着墓碑上的两个名字，问声中也带着哽咽。猿渡一海轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，柔声回答她。

“不，他们没有。”

九条贵利矢将从前往墓地开始就一直紧紧攥在手中的仪器对着Poppy晃了晃，“这里面保存了他们的基因和记忆，只要一点时间……就能将他们复生为仿生人。”

“他们是为了人类这样做。”

石动美空伸手去小心触碰那个仪器，仿佛触碰一个一碰就碎的美好梦境。“他们也是为了星空。”Poppy将手收回来，在墓碑前虔诚地阖上眼睛，双手十指相扣抵在前胸，低声祈祷。

“秉承他们的意志，在每一个面临可能灭绝的绝望时刻——”

“请让我们薪火相传。”


End file.
